New Love, New life
by 000janedoe000
Summary: Klaus is dead, Stefan ran away not wanting to get help with Blood control, that just leaves Damon and Elena. Elena is going threw struggles as she tries to go on with her life & finish her Senior year of high school.Explores her feelings for Damon. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction, and to be honest I'm not sure how good it is. I hope you will read and review.**

***I don't own anything, I wish I did...**

**Summary: After Klaus is dead, Katherine is dead, Stefan ran away not wanting to get help with Blood control, that just leaves Damon and Elena. Elena is going through struggles as she tries to get on with her life and finish her Senior year of high school. Along the way she explores her feelings for Damon . AU**

**Please just give it a try and let me know what you think...**

* * *

><p>"Damon, stop it!" Elena shouted frustrated as Damon kept throwing grapes at her. She had homework she needed to get caught up on. She was so focused on Stefan that she fell very behind on her school work. She was just having a hard time getting over Stefan leaving, and that there was a good chance that he wasn't coming back- in her life time, that is. Right now she just needed this normal activity that would let her focus on something other than the supernatural world.<p>

"I'm bored Elena." He said drawing her name out, pouting like a little boy.

"Well go to the Grill or something." She said brushing him off. She didn't have time to be distracted and that was exactly what Damon was, a big distraction.

"And leave you here to handle this by yourself you may get into trouble." Damon mocked.

"Your right, gasp, I may get a paper cut!" She said sarcastically. Damon liked watching her get slightly irritated, he was just relieved to see some emotion on her face, that wasn't the blank stares she was having lately. He was worried about her, not that he was going to tell her or anybody that, but with Stefan being gone, and the nightmares she's been having, he couldn't help but worry that she was going to break.

"Fine." He huffed and leaned back in to the couch kicking his feet up on her coffee table. It amazed her that Damon didn't even hesitate to make himself at home even when he wasn't welcome. He grabbed for the remote and turned the TV on skimming for something, he rested on USA's new TV series Suits. He wasn't a huge fan of it but, it didn't suck like the other shows aired on television. He hated how they took all the good shows off the air except for one channel but that left him with many channels that aired shows like Jersey Shore. Hell with the way everyone was able to get on air for anything, he could have his own show. He could definitely teach them all the basic 101 of the Supernatural world.

"Ok I give, what do you want to do?" Elena asked knowing when she sat down to work on her Math that she was just kidding herself, for one she couldn't stand Calculus and with Damon's company and him trying to distract her, she would just get lost

"Finally, let's go." He cheered taking her out to his car. He couldn't help but feel a little spark as he touched her hand, pulling her outside. Little did he know, he was sending a shock wave of tingles up her arm making it hard for her to concentrate on other things, and caused her to trip over her own feet causing him to laugh at her.

"You ok?" he asked opening her door.

"Yep," She nodded slightly embarrassed.

She sat in the passenger seat in silence. She smiled at the music on the radio it could perfectly describe her feelings right now. She watched as he scenery went by. Before looking at Damon and smiled at the care-free attitude he was showing.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking around looking slightly confused. For all she knew they could be on a trip like their past trip to Atlanta, only this time it was somewhere new.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Damon asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Damon." She said rolling her eyes annoyed, with his secretive attitude.

She sighed when she realized that he wasn't going to tell her, no matter how many times she asked. She looked back out of the window and couldn't help but smile at the thought that they were going to take a "five minute break".

Damon couldn't help but look over at her, every few minutes. To his disappointment he couldn't see her face because her chocolaty brown hair fell like a curtain in front of her face. He was glad he was able to bring her out so she could finally have fun, for once with no supernatural trouble around. He wasn't sure how long it was going to last so they might as well as enjoy it while they can.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked Damon as he pulled them into a bar and grill, just a few towns away from Mystic Falls.

"Dinner and drinks," He said climbing out of the car, checking surroundings for supernatural trouble.

"We could just have gone to the Grill." She pointed out. "Save some gas."

"True, but now what's the chance of running into someone you know." He said. In a blink, he was by her door and opened with a hand extended. He smiled as she slipped her small hand into his and walked into the bar still hand and hand.

The pair sat down at a booth in back and were looking at the menu waiting to order when the waitress came by, her eyes on Damon and his body. Elena quickly ordered and saw that the waitress wasn't even looking at her as she ordered. The waitress was too focused on Damon and trying to get his attention, by flipping her hair and sticking her chest out..

"I'll just have a cheeseburger." He said looking at Elena trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers. Her doe eyes were filled with worry.

"Just relaxed, lets drink and make it a good night." Damon said smiling.

"Ok." She sighed.

Elena was on her 3rd drink, when Damon was going to go get a real bite to eat.

"Elena I'm going to step out. Will you be ok?" He asked carefully. He watched as she nodded and then he went to go out behind the ally with their waitress from the night.

He took the girl out back and compelled her not to scream. He held her to the wall drinking from her neck. He could feel her pull at his shirt as the pleasure was getting to be to much for her. When he felt he took enough, he compelled her to forget and then headed back into Elena.

He didn't realize how long he took but he didn't leave her long enough for her to get into trouble. He walked in and his heart dropped when he saw she wasn't at the bar where he left her and she wasn't at any of the tables. He quickly turned around looking all directions hoping to catch a glimpse of her, when he did he wished he didn't. Elena was on the dance floor, dancing with two guys, she was beyond wasted. Damon saw the guys on both sides of her groping her, and grinding against her. When he saw one of the sleazebags dip his hand under her shirt, Damon wanted to rip his arm off. He marched over and pushed the guy away from her. Damon grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her close. A glare at the men sent them away to find another girl.

"Damon, you're here." She said smiling and giggled drunkenly as he pulled her through the crowd.

"Damon, you're hurting me." She winced as his grip subconsciously tightened as he thought about the men on the dance floor.

"I'm sorry." He said dropping her arm all together.

She giggled and stumbled towards him. "I missed yoouu." She slurred. "I dont know what I wooould dooo if yoooou died."

"I'm sure you would be fine." Damon said. Normally he was all for drunk Elena but he was having a hard time hearing her say caring things about him. He slowly was trying to help her get to the car. Damon knew deep down that Elena was only saying caring things because she was trying to not make him feel bad about himself.

"Nooo I wooulldn't."

"I want a drink." She giggled as he picked her up in his arms carrying her.

"No I think you've had three too many."

"Damon, dont be a party poooper." She mumbled against the crook of his neck inhaling his devilish aroma that was as always mixed with the smell of bourbon. She loved that smell, she loved being able to identify him. He smells so perfect and it was the perfect smell that made her want to snuggle against him and fall asleep in his arms.

"How about we go to a hotel and get you to bed." Damon said, normally he would love to try to get her into bed with him but right now he knew she needed to sleep it off. She was going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning and didn't he didn't want her to do anything she would regret.

Damon pulled into the hotel, Elena was slowly starting to pass out. Smiling as he opened her door and pulled her out, he picked her up bridal style.

"Damon?" Elena slurred into his neck. He walked over to check in counter and ignored the worried looks he was getting from the receptionist.

"She's fine, she just had one too many." Damon said with his charming smirk. "We need a room, your going to get us one, free of charge." Damon compelled the young male.

He got the room key and went to the elevator holding Elena in his arms, he still had a protective grip on her after seeing that douches hand going under her shirt. He wasn't going to let anybody touch her again. He still wanted to go back and kick the guys ass and break a few fingers.

"Damon," Elena slurred as he gently shifted her around to unlock the hotel door.

"Hold on 'Lena, you're almost to the bed." Damon said, he brushed her hair back from her face.

He pulled back the covers and gently laid her down. His gaze fell to her shirt, that was resting on her stomach showing some of her olive toned skin. He quickly decided to ignore it before he did something he regretted. He pulled off her black converse and let them fall to the floor with a thud next to the bed. He was about to turn around deciding it would be best to give her space but she grabbed a hold of his wrist holding him back.

"Don't Leave." She begged as she was about to fall into slumber. Damon pulled off his shirt, his belt and shoes and climbed on the other side of the bed. He was shocked when he felt her small body curl up against his. As much as he wanted to do the right thing and push her away, he couldn't find the will power to do so.

"Elena, stop." He said as he felt her soft smooth lips move across his neck kissing him gently. He never thought he would be the one pushing her away. As much as he would love to take her right now, he knew she was drunk and in the morning she would tell him it was a mistake and he didn't think he could take hearing her say those words. His dead heart wouldn't be able to handle it. He's been working so hard to get her to trust him, and becoming a true friend she could trust. He sighed as she rolled over with a dejected huff.

_'Oh the control she has of me' _he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

She felt her head throbbing as she rolled over. She heard the shower running and slowly opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the window making her eyes hurt.

_'Where am I?' _Elena thought, as she looked around the unfamiliar room.

She couldn't remember last night, the only few things that were clear was Damon and drinking way too much.

"Well sleeping beauty is finally awake." a mocking voice said from the other side of the room. She turned her head to see Damon standing there with a towel resting low on his hips. Elena watched the water drip from his wet raven hair, roll down his chiseled chest and disappeared under the white towel. She couldn't help but subconsciously lick her lips at the sight.

"What happened last night?" Elena asked as she caught his eyes and saw the smirk on his face. A blush slowly appeared on her checks as she got caught checking him out.

"Somebody had a little too much to drink," Damon smiled. Last night's events were slowly coming back to her in blurry pieces.

"All I remember is after you left, I drank and then danced with somebody." Elena pieced together and stopped as she saw him tense. _'Oh no what did I do?' _she thought wishing last night events were coming back to her quicker..

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Nothing, do you want something to eat?" He asked avoiding her eyes but desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Yes please." she agreed throwing the pillow over her head to block the suns painful rays. Sighing as she heard her phone ring she reached over and groaned at the caller ID which said '_Jenna'_.

"Hello?" She moaned into the phone and bit her lip hoping Jenna didn't catch on to her hangover.

"Elena where are you? Ric said you're not at school!" She heard Jenna screamed into the phone worried. Elena winced at her aunt's tone, Elena replied, "I'm ok. I'm with Damon."

"With Damon! Why are you with Damon?" Jenna asked her voice turning sour.

"Because I'm awesome company!" Damon smirked coming into the room shouting it loud enough for Jenna to hear his boasting.

"Go put clothes on." Elena snapped throwing the pillow at the sight of Damon still in his towel which was dangerously getting lower each time she saw him. Not liking the feelings she got when she looked at him she reminded herself that he was Stefan's brother and he was her friend, she couldn't start looking at him in a new light.

"Feisty." Damon grinned.

"What! Damon's naked!" Jenna shrieked her voice becoming sqeaky

"What! Jenna no! Elena said quickly trying to diffuse the situation.

"She wishes I was!" Damon yelled into the phone.

Elena could feel a blush come to her cheeks and walked into the living room ignoring the smirk and the eye thing that he always does that was panty dropping.

"Jenna I'll be home by dinner." Elena said with a glare at Damon who was getting on her nerves by purposely trying to make the situation worse.

"Do not hang up this phone, Elena!" Jenna yelled beyond peeved that her niece was in some hotel room, with Damon Salvatore who always seemed to get Elena into some type of trouble and often came across as an asshole. Him lacking clothes even made her angrier and more concerned.

"Jenna please, I promise I will be home by dinner." Elena said crossing her fingers not knowing if they would even be home by that time.

"You better Elena!" She warned. After hanging up the phone she went into the bathroom to get a quick shower. Elena the warm water run down her back, releasing the tension in her shoulders. After the water started to run cold, she shut off the water and reached out to grab the towel she had ready and came out just grasping at air.

Her heart jumped and she poked her head out of the shower and saw her clothes and all the towels were gone.

"DAMON!" She yelled. If only she had a stake, he would be dead for good. The scary part was that she didn't even hear him come in to take her things. _'Stupid vampire speed.' _She cursed to herself. She couldn't just walk out there in her birthday suit as much as Damon would love that she was left with no other choice but to come up with another idea. She looked up and smiled when she saw the shower curtain was only attached by little metal hoops that could easily be taken off. She carefully tore it down and wrapped it around her body tightly.

Opening the door and peeked her head out she smiled to herself when she saw that Damon was nowhere in sight. But there on the bed laid her towel. She quickly ran out into the room to grab it when suddenly it was gone right before her eyes.

"DAMON!" She yelled again this time annoyed and very conscious that she was only wearing a shower curtain. She spun around to see Damon laughing hard holding the towel that was just on the bed.

"I have other ways to make you scream my name." He flirted.

"Damon..." She said in a warning tone. She would be blushing if she wasn't so mad about him taking her towel. "Can I please have it back?" She asked patiently, while gripping onto the shower curtain afraid it would slip and show all her business.

"Uh let me think about that…um no," He grinned with a glint in his eye.

"No? What do you mean NO? Give it!" She yelled, putting one hand on her hip while the other held the curtain up.

"Nope." he teased popping the 'p'.

"Come on. I'm wet and cold." She pleaded as she felt the spring breeze come into contact with her skin, forming goose bumps on her body.

"What are you willing to do for it?" He taunted raising an eyebrow.

"How about a dinner and movie night?" Elena tried, ignoring the obvious jab at the way he wanted to go with the conversation.

"Deal," He said throwing her the towel. "Friday after school you're mine for the weekend."

By the look on her face he knew that she expected some sexual, sarcastic suggestion to come out off of his mouth. When he proposed what he wanted he thought about a date, but he didn't want to risk anything.

"Alright," She agreed grabbing yesterday's clothes before returning to the bathroom to change this time she made sure she locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 is completed and has been edited as of May 27, 2013. I am however working on this while working on something else at the same time so I may have missed a few things, so please don't hesitate to let me know.<strong>

**This story is my first fanfic and I am currently working on editing the rest of this story. Please read and let me know what you think of it I love feedback.**

**Also please keep in mind that the other chapters hasn't been edited yet, so please keep checking back. I am trying to add more detail into the story so some things may change in the future chapters.**

**R&R**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**UPDATED: May 29, 2013**

**AN:** **Just a short Chap to give you more! I PROMISE next chap WILL be LONGER! That is if you want to read more : D**

* * *

><p>The ride back to Mystic Falls short but exciting. Damon and Elena sang to the songs off of their IPods. The music was blasting and both of them were singing loud and proud. Neither of them would admit it but it was exactly what they needed.<p>

"Well home at last." Damon exclaimed as he pulled into the Gilbert driveway.

"Yup," She said making no effort to move. She really didn't want to leave the car because then their break from life would be over and she really didn't want to face Jenna.

"Don't you need to go in?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her lack of movement.

"I suppose..." She trailed off looking up at him sideways and smiled slightly. Reluctantly she moved to gather her things and open the door.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow after school?" Damon questioned, trying to mask his hopefulness.

"Yup," she smiled and then climbed out the door but before shutting it she turned and said. "Damon? Thanks for last night and making sure I got to bed. You know you're not as bad as you think you are."

"Hey now! Don't spread it around I have a reputation to keep up." Damon said with a smile. Elena rolled her eyes and shut the door. Reaching the porch she hesitated before opening the house door ready for Jenna to confront her.

"Elena? Good come here?" Jenna called from the kitchen. Elena walked into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen island fiddling with her cell phone.

"Hey Jenna," Elena smiled, hoping she wouldn't get into it much trouble for going out with Damon.

"Elena what happened? Why were you with Damon?" Jenna asked as she looked at a Chinese takeout menu.

"We were just hanging out at the boarding house. I over slept till noon. School was almost over so I just took a mental health day. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Elena rambled. It was best that Jenna thought they were at the Boarding house and not out of the city and a bar. If she knew Jenna would be pissed. As the rest of the town thought Damon was 25 and Jenna wouldn't like her to be alone with the Town's bachelor.

"Ok then. Next time just make sure you call and let me know what's going on." Jenna said "Now what's for dinner. I personally think that we should have Chinese, I'm sick of Pizza." Jenna smiled the whole skipping school issue in the past.

"Alright, you order I'm going to get in pjs. Elena said heading toward the stairs.

"Alright when you get down here we're talking about the dresses!" Jenna yelled with a big smile on her face. She was so excited about her and Ric's wedding in August, only 5 months away.

* * *

><p><strong>**Sorry I know it's ridiculously short and it will never happen again. I do have more I could type but this is sort of a trial run to see how well the story is and if anyone likes it enough to have me continue...<strong>

**R&R PLEASE! **

**Maybe if people review it will give me motivation to update soon and will make me ecstatic! **


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED: May 29, 2013**

**AN: Big THANK YOU to**: **The Merry Chaser**, **BloodXfangs**, **boothishot** f**or reviewing, It really means a lot to read your thoughts so please don't be afraid to review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorite and alerted my story.**

**There is another Author Note at the bottom PLEASE READ!**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Jenna, the brides maid dresses should not be yellow." Elena groaned as she ate a bite of the noodles.<p>

"Walking Bananas." Jeremy laughed.

"Ok no yellow." Jenna mentally crossed off of her list. "Pink?" Jenna asked looking at her niece and nephew for their reactions.

"Ick." Elena rejected.

"Who's wedding is this?" Jenna asked putting her hands on her hips, but she was smiling which was a good thing.

"Sorry I just...Pink is so girly." Elena complained about the color. She wasn't a pink person and really hoped her aunt picked a different color.

"Well we still have time." Jenna sighed, shutting the bridal magazine.

"Don't worry Aunt Jenna your maid of honor has it all under control." Elena smiled. Elena was beyond happy that she was her aunt's maid of honor. Everyone was so glad that Rick finally had the guts to ask Jenna and was going to become part of their family. Even though Ric was her history teacher he was the closest thing to a father figure she had left and she wanted her aunt to be happy and she was with Ric. Elena walked up the stairs after dinner to call it night and got ready for bed.

Lying in bed she was lost in thoughts about her talk with the dean, when her cell phone started vibrate next to her on her bedside table.

"Hello?" She answered with a sigh.

"Hey Elena," Damon said on the other line after getting no response he asked, "Are you alright?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine." She lied.

"Alright you just didn't come over after school so I just wanted to check." Damon said. She the concern was clear in his voice.

"No I'm fi–" She started but as she walked across the room, her foot got caught on the metal bed frame leg, she felt a little scream escape her lips and her phone flew out of her hands. Landing on her elbow she quickly rolled onto her back removing the pressure from her side. The pain shot up to her shoulder and down into her hand tingling. She quickly caught her breath and wiped away her forming tears.

"ELENA! Elena, answer me. Damn it!" She heard Damon yell. Looking across the room she saw her phone laying on the floor by her dresser.

Worriedly he ran to her house at vampire speed and was able to be there with in seconds. Climbing in her window he found her laying on the floor working to get up.

"Elena what happened?" He asked getting in front of her helping her stand.

"I just tripped." She said rubbing her elbow, he watched her wince and then frowned at her.

"What happened to your arm?" Damon asked reaching out to touch it but wasn't able to as she pulled away from him.

"I landed on it wrong, no big deal." Elena said shrugging him off.

"Let me see."

"Damon its really–OW!" She was cut off when he poked her elbow sending a sharp pain up and down her arm.

"Mhm," He said cheekily before returning to his solemn expression as he said "Elena, its fractured."

"It ah– what are you doing?" She exclaimed wide eyed when she saw him bite his wrist and moved towards her.

"Damon no, come on its fine." She said taking a step away from him, only to knock into her dresser.

"Elena please let me do this," Damon asked. In her mind she thought _'If I let him do this I can get him to leave faster."_

"Ok fine." She sighed her worries about school quickly catching up to her. _'Drink his blood he leaves me to think and he won't see me breakdown, he won't see me cry. He won't ask me what's wrong.'_ She took his wrist and drank just enough so she could feel her elbow heal the fracture. Not wanting to drink it till the bruise on the bone was gone she let go of his wrist.

"Drink more, It will heal fully." Damon said looking down at the bruises.

"Damon the fractures healed. It's fine." She said. He took a look at her, her eyes were guarded she knew him too well; she knew he was going to look to see how she really was feeling.

"Damon, I'm really tired." Elena lied hoping her would leave her.

"Ok I get it. I'll be out of your hair." Damon said walking towards her window. He saw in her eyes that something was troubling her but he didn't want to push her. He just hoped she would come to him and talk to him about it. He would leave her to her thoughts and allow her to make the first step.

"Damon, thanks for the blood." She said as he turned around. He nodded and then he was gone. She laid back on her bed and was pulled back into the memory of the morning during 3rd period.

_'Ric was standing in front of the class teaching about the History of the government. There was a knock on the door interrupting Ric's speech on the constitution. _

_"Elena?" He called as he read the little yellow note. Elena looked up and Ric said "They need you in the office."_

_She slowly got up and grabbed her things. She could feel the stares of the students behind her._

_"Thanks." She said talking the note from Ric walking down the hallway the direction of the Dean's office she could feel her heart start to beat faster, pounding in her chest. Walking into the room she saw the Dean, Mr. Franklin, standing at the secretary's desk waiting for her. She didn't know what he wanted but by the look on his face it wasn't good._

_"Ms. Gilbert, please come in." He said waving her into his spacious office. She slowly took a seat across from his desk. She could feel her palms get sweaty as he pulled out a folder and got onto his computer._

_"How's your day so far?" Mr. Franklin asked._

_"Fine, I suppose." Elena said shrugging her shoulders._

_"Ms Gilbert are you aware that this is Senior year and its going to end in a few months?"_

_"Yes sir." Elena said tucking her brown hair behind her ear. She didn't like the way things were going so far._

_"I'm afraid if you don't get these four F's up were not going to be able to pass you this year with your class." He said looking at her with a sad expression_

_"So your saying I'm not going to graduate?" Elena asked barely able to get the words out._

_"I didn't say that. I said if you don't change your ways then you will have to take summer school, if you do not get these grades up before the years over."_

_"What are the classes?" Elena tensed and ran her fingers threw her hair. _

_"The fact that you don't know worries me greatly. The classes are PE, Calculus, Honors English, and Chemistry. I'm sure if you talk to your teachers they will help you. You may have to work harder after school and have more homework than everyone else but after maybe a month or so you'll be up to date. I will be meeting with them tomorrow to make them aware of the situation but it also might help to start attending the classes."_

_"I will, I will start working harder. Thank you." She said trying to hold back the tears._

_" I will be calling Miss. Summers to let her know the situation." _

"_No please don't. She's very stressed already trying to work two jobs, I can do this by myself. She doesn't need to stress over this too, it wouldn't be healthy to have us both stressing."_

"_Elena you know I cant do that." Mr. Franklin said eyebrows raised.._

"_Please she doesn't need to know. She's already been having trouble lately. She doesn't need more to worry about."_

"_Fine but if I don't see improvement in two weeks I will be telling her."Mr. franklin said with a sigh Elena was just glad they liked her enough to give her a chance._

"_That understandable thank you, so much."_

Elena broke out of the flash back and fell back onto her bed and cried.

At the Grill, Damon sat alone at the bar drinking a bourbon. Something was up with Elena but she wasn't sure what it could be. He couldn't help but think it was him. But the only thing he did was that night a couple nights ago, when she got beyond wasted and took her to bed. Maybe she didn't believe him when he told her nothing happened. Did she really think that he would take advantage of her? He wouldn't do that to her not now, maybe when he first got to Mystic Falls. Or she could be mad when he took her towels and clothes when she got in the shower. No she couldn't, she knew he was just messing around, didn't she?

"Is anybody sitting here?" A girly voice asked. He looked over to see a easy looking red head.

"Only if you sit there." He smirked.

"Don't mind if I do." She smiled tossing her red hair over her left shoulder, making her throat visible. _'She makes it too easy.' _Damon took in her pink skin tight skimpy shirt with her black bra poking out of the top, her black super short tight shorts and her black heels. She looked easy enough all he could think about was biting her and taking her home. He hasn't had a good one night feed in a while. Just as he thought of taking her home and all the things he could do with her, a pair of brown doe eyes popped into his head. He groaned inwardly and sighed. He wouldn't do that. But one bite wouldn't hurt.

"Can I get a round of shots over here." Damon asked the bartender.

"Coming right up." He said and within a minute the bartender returned with 10 shots, Damon and the girl, Lisa started at them. By the 6th she was already getting tipsy and all Damon could think was '_My Elena could do better- wait did I just call her mine? No that's not right she not mine, not yet anyway..." _He smiled at his other thoughts and drank another shot before compelling Lisa and headed towards the door with an arm around her waist supporting her up.

"You're not going to scream, you will not be afraid." Damon compelled before sinking his teeth into her pulsing neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was shorter than what I could have made it but it was all I had time to write. Thank you so much for being patient and giving me the positive input. <strong>

**Please Review**

**Also i wanted to know what you guys would rather have me do. Would you like shorter chapters and quicker updates OR do you want longer chapters but slower updates? Please let me know what you think and I will try to make it happen**.

*** I would like to shoot for 10 reviews to make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for those who reviewed the last chapter! You have no idea how much it means to me. I am also ecstatic at the people who added my story as a favorite and alerted my story! You guys are so awesome! **

**Thanks to:**

**bloodyXfangs**

**DelenaNianFTW**

**boothishot**

**Torn Apart Paper Dinosaur**

**Every review i get makes me want to update quicker! **

Lately Elena was having trouble sleeping and keeping the food that she did eat down. She knew her grades are bad but she didn't think they were that bad. She just needed to focus on the weekend. She was going to be hanging with Damon and maybe then she could work on her homework. If she couldn't work on it there then she would just have to leave. She was sitting in her fourth period Calculus class when she got called back when the bell rang.

"Ms. Gilbert, can you please stay behind for a moment?" Mr. Hatcher asked.

" Sure." She said nervously. Mr. Hatcher has always made Elena feel uncomfortable, he had a creepy vibe and there were rumors about him sleeping with one of his students at the last school he was at before he transferred.

"Are you aware that if you don't pass my class you wont be able to graduate?" He asked like he was concerned. But Elena saw better. He was sitting on his desk while she sat on the stool next to his desk.

"Yes. I was going to ask you if there was any work i could do to bring my grade up." She asked slowly fighting with her hands. The movement didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Thatcher who was smiling on the inside knowing that he was making her uncomfortable. When Mr. Thatcher first came to school he told himself that he wasn't going to let any of his students catch his eye, but then he saw Elena Gilbert. Right when she ran into his class late, her long chocolate hair in a sloppy bun that made her look perfect at her imperfection. He caught a glimpse of her doe eyes as she gave him an excuse of why she was late and he was pulled in. After a while he was determined that she was into older guys when he saw her constantly out with the Mystic Fall's bachelor bad boy Damon Salvatore. They were super close. Thatcher heard the rumors about why the younger Salvatore left was because of his girlfriend Elena having a fling with her older brother. The rumors also said that Stefan walked in on them together and left the town because of it.

"I'm sure we could figure something out." Mr. Hatcher said reaching out and pushed her hair behind her ear, brushing his thumb along her cheek. She froze, she couldn't thin straight with all the fear she was feeling inside.

This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. Elena stood up her fears multiplying.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice holding onto her hair. All she could do was take a step away not able to say anything. He had her hair and his grip on it held her in place.

"Your way to beautiful for the boys at this school, what you need is a man." He said grabbing her behind the neck hard enough to bruise, his hand at the bottom of her back feeling the skin underneath her shirt, squeezing her side. She tied to get out of his grip but she wasn't strong enough.

"Stop, please." she whimpered. She felt blood in her mouth as she tried to fight him away. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She finally found enough strength to push him away and as soon as she was out of his arms she was running down the hallway towards the front doors.

Once out side she pulled out her phone. She hit her first speed dial and tried to calm herself down while waiting for him to answer.

"I told you if you wanted to stay with me you shouldn't have gone to school." She heard his voice mock she didn't need to see him to know that he was smirking, and then he said "Elena this isn't a good time." She forgot that he was at the council meeting.

She let out a little cry she was holding back. She felt so dirty and disgusted with herself, she could still feel _his _hands touching her in places no stranger should be touching.

"Elena?" Damon said all the sarcasm disappearing and his voice filled with concern.

"Comee pic..k me upp." She chocked out, stuttering.

"Where are you?" he asked, she could hear his car rumble as he talked.

"School." She said sitting on the steps, unable to get the memory of her teacher out of her mind.

He got there and saw her sitting on the steps balling her eyes out and saw a little blood on the side of her lip and on her cheek.

"What happened?" He asked his voice a little too rough as he saw her flinch. There was a mark on the side of her neck like there was a bruise forming, but before he had time to say anything else she flew into his arms shaking. She wanted the protective safe feeling his arms gave her. Damon was pissed he looked at the school and wanted to know who did this to her. He could feel her shaking as he held her in his arms.

"Lets go." Damon said and lead her to his side of his car. He pulled into the boarding house and he watched as she curled on to the couch not saying a word. He wanted to know what the hell happened but he saw the wheels working in her head and thought it would be best if she thought things threw.

"Can I stay here?" She asked so softly Damon's super hearing almost didn't catch it.

"Of course." He said. There was no way he was going to say no to her especially now, when she's crying and upset. He wanted answers but he would try for them later.

Damon watched as Elena cried. He wasn't sure what to do . She still hasn't told him who made her cry or why she was crying. He wanted to get her to calm down and start talking. She sat on the couch with her knees to her chest her head resting on her knees hiding her face.

He let her cry for nearly an hour and once she started to calm done he walked over to her only to have her stand up.

"Will you go grab me comfy clothes while I get a shower?" She asked biting her lip.

"Sure do you want anything else?" he asked.

"My journal?" she asked.

"Of course" he smiled and then ran off. She waited till he was out of sight and the went to the shower.

Damon walked up the stairs to his room and was surprised by the sight he saw. Elena stood in front of the mirror, in red lacy undergarments. Normally he wouldn't hesitate to check her out, but is eyes locked on black and blue spots on her sides he was furious. She saw his standing in the door way and knew that he saw, his look on his face said it all.

"What is that?" he growled, now standing before her, his eyes locked on the bruises.

"Damon its nothing." She lied.

"Elena..." He said drawing her name out, sighing knowing that she was lying and his tone said that he wanted the truth. He was now looking into her doe eyes, his blue orbs making her crack.

" It-I- Calculus." She said trying to hold back the disgust she felt.

"Math class? What happened?" Damon asked confused.

"He kissed me." She shuttered.

"Who?" he growled trying to keep his temper down.

"He held me. He-he kissed me. I didn't want him to." She cried her shoulders shaking. She nearly choked on her words. She tried to hold onto her tears but there was something in Damon's face and snapped. He looked so angry. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her and that's what she was afraid of. She knew he held feelings for her and if she was honest with herself she was starting to except her feelings for him, but she knew that he wasn't going to accepted "damaged goods".

"I'm- I'm sorry-y he just -it didn't mea-n any-thing." She cried.

"Who Elena? Who?" he demanded wanting to find out who was responsible for making Elena like this.

"I'm sorry." she gasped worried she worried their friendship.

"It's ok Elena." He hushed taking her into his arms. "Who, Elena, tell me who did this to you." HE said as she calmed. She shook her head lips sealed.

"Why wont you tell me?" He asked frustrated.

" I don't want you to kill him. You'll get caught." She said. He couldn't believe her. Somebody hurt her and she was only worried about him getting caught.

"I wont Elena, I promise." he said.

"It was my Calculus teacher, he asked me to stay after class and then he kissed me. He wouldn't let go. I don't want to talk about it. Elena said shaking her head.

"You have to tell somebody." Damon said.

"No i don't was anybody to know."

"why not! Elena he forced you!" Damon yelled pinching the bridge of his nose frustrated. "Get dressed." Damon set her clothes on his bed and walked out of the room. He was next to his stash of bourbon without seconds. He grabbed himself a glass and sat down thinking about what he just learned.

"Damon?" Elena said. He didn't look at her, all he could see now was this teacher forcing himself on her in more ways then just kissing.

"Thank you for picking me up." She said. He was just about to face her when he heard the door shut. She left. He cursed to himself and then it hit him, he picked her up. She was now walking, all by herself. He grabbed his keys and then went to look for her. He drove down the road all the way to her house and didn't see her at al. She was missing. He slammed his fist on the steering wheel. He reached over and tried her self phone about a dozen times and but she wasn't answering. He did the only thing he could think of when situations got tough. He called Alaric and headed towards the Grill.

"He what!" Ric exclaimed as Damon filled him in on everything that Thatcher has done to Elena.

Damon waited in tell Ric calmed down.

"So where's Elena?" Ric asked.

"I don't know she walked out of the boarding house and I couldn't find her and then she sent a text saying she was going to spend time with Caroline." Damon said drowning another glass of bourbon.

"I want to fucking kill him!" Damon growled at Ric.

"Damon you can't kill him. As much as he deserves it and i would help you but what we need to do is go talk to Liz." Ric said trying to calm his best friend down. He couldn't believe that one of his colleagues would do that to a student but Ric saw Elena as his daughter he never had and wasn't going to believe that she was lying about Thatcher touching her and forcing himself on her. He hated to think that she wasn't going to talk to Jenna about it. He know it was because Jenna was already stressing about the wedding, so she didn't want to put any more on her. He was glad that Elena was able to trust him with the information. Even if Damon was the one to tell him but it still hit his heart the same way.

"How's she doing?" Ric asked.

"Fine I guess, she was trying to just shake it off." Damon said taking another shot.

"Is that Elena?" Ric gasped looking over Damon's shoulder and saw Elena with a new haircut, and breaking away from Caroline who was going to look for Tyler. Damon turned around and his jaw dropped. Elena cut her hair, her once elbow long hair was to her shoulders, it was done in layers. The top was her brown hair and the bottom layer was in a fun cherry red color.

"Wow." Damon said as Elena stood before Damon and twirled a little.

"What do you think?" She asked smiling.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Damon asked, his tone was a little harsh and Elena's smile dropped.

"You don't like it?" Elena said sadly, tears forming in her eyes.

"No Elena I like it, its just different." Damon said.

"Elena wasn't thrilled with his answer and the tear ran down her cheek and as she walked away.

"Elena wait" Damon called but it was too late. She was gone.

Damon sat at the bar stool sitting in silence with Ric. Damon was thinking about Elena, of course. He wanted nothing more to go to her but thought it would be best if he gave her some space before he goes over later tonight.

"Ric." A male voice said from behind him.

"You son of a bitch." Ric said slamming his cup down and standing up.

"I was looking for Elena, have you seen her?" The guy said, that got Damon to turn around and look at a maybe 30 year old mad who had brown eyes and a buzz cut.

"What's it to you!" Damon growled.

"Just wondering. We have some business to finish." The guy smirked.

"You stay the fuck away from her!" Damon snapped, standing next to Ric who looked like he was about to explode.

"That's going to be hard seeing as I'm her Calculus teacher." The guy smiled. Realization hit Damon and then next thing he knew he slammed Thatcher against the bar. The restaurant went silent, and waited to see what was going to happen.

"Stay out of my way, or I will tell every one your secrete." Thatcher smirked.

"If you touch her, I will kill you." Damon whispered, for Thatcher's ears only.

Then Damon dropped Thatcher before he ripped his head off right there. But didn't hesitate to punch him in the face.

Damon got out of the Grill and started to Elena's. He need to calm down but first he wanted to see her. In other words, He needed to see her to be able to calm down. Damon jumped onto the roof and then walked into her bedroom using the window. He saw her working over her desk on homework. He was a little surprised that she was still up but he was glad she was.

"Elena, I love your hair, I was just surprised." Damon said. She didn't look up at him but whispered, "he had a hold of my hair. He wouldn't let go." Damon balled his fist at the news, but held his anger back remembering who he was with.

"Elena I'm so sorry." He sad cautiously walking towards her and dropped in front of her on his knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you away and avoiding you." Elena said.

"Elena I understand. I would never hurt you like that." Damon whispered rubbing her back.

"I know, I'm sorry." She kissed his throat.

"I'm sorry too, I understand that you needed a little space." Damon said. She carefully and slowly looked up to his face and then carefully and hesitantly kissed his lips. It felt so different then Mr. Thatcher's, it felt normal. Damon careful not to scare her away kissed her back and held her close. He took in her normal smell and carefully not breaking the kiss, picked her up and laid her on the bed and then pulled back to tuck her in.

She didn't want to be alone, all she wanted to do was fall asleep in his arm, with his protection around her. She felt him pull back and bring the blankets up towards her. He backed up and grabbed his hand.

"Damon, will you stay. Please?" Elena asked.

"Yes." Damon said slipping off his shoes, belt and then pulled off his shirt. He crawled into bed giving her some space still but was surprised when she moved to curl into his chest. She wrapped her slender arm around his waist and it wasn't long before they both fell asleep.

"Elena you need to get - Oh MY GOD!" Elena heard Jenna freak as she walked into her bedroom. She wasn't sure why she was freaking out, but then she felt tight strong arms around her holding to a warm muscular chest.

"Get up! Damon WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Jenna screamed and Elena felt his arms tighten around her, not waking up. She closed her eyes and buried her head deeper into Damon's bare chest bring her blanket back up around them.

"GET UP!" Jenna yelled and then she felt something hard hit the both of them.

"Ow." Elena said and the next thing she knew Damon tightened his grip with one arm and the other shot up and grabbed the pillow before it came back down on Elena. He didn't say anything he just growled.

He wasn't sure what was happening he remembered falling into deep sleep with Elena and then someone was screaming and then Elena got hurt. That was enough to set him off. He opened his eyes, catching the stiff pillow that was coming at them, and tightened Elena in his grip, as if to protect her.

"You need to get out of her! Do not sleep with my niece! She will not just be a notch in your headboard!" Jenna screamed.

**AN:**

**Thank you for waiting for me to get this chapter together, am trying my best to get this story moving again but with school, it sometimes just gets pushed back. I will NOT be quitting on this story. Thank you all for being patient! Keep reading and reviewing! **

**I hope to get at least 6 reviews but more would be awesome and maybe a chapter would come quicker. **

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon sat in the Parking Lot of the High School waiting for Elena. He discovered that she was doing an after school gym class, Jeremy let it slip when Damon went to her house to pick her up. Only to discover that she wasn't home. He sat in his car impatiently tapping his steering wheel with the palms of his hands. He sighed and was about to text her when he caught sight of her. She was wearing black shorts, a white side less tee shirt with a red sports bra underneath. She threw her black book bag over one of her shoulders and started to walk towards his car.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Elena asked confusion clear on her face.

"What cant i come pick up my favorite human?" Damon asked with a smirk on his beautiful face. Elena smiled and hopped in the passenger seat.

"Wait, I drove today." She said unhooking her seat belt.

"Jeremy took your car home." Damon said quickly before she could hop out of the car and go back to being distant with him like she has been ever since Jenna caught them in bed together. They weren't even doing anything, they simply fell asleep and then woke up together. Nothing happened, but that didn't stop Jenna from being an over protective aunt.

"Oh, ok." She said. They start the car up and Damon started to speed along.

"Damon! You passed my street!" Elena panicked.

"Did I?" He asked smirking. "oops."

"Where are we going?" Elena asked as the past the road to the Boarding House and soon after saw the 'Now Leaving Mystic Falls' sign.

"I'm taking you on a trip. You need a little time off." Damon said.

"I cant, turn around." Elena said panic clear in her voice.

"Elena you don't have school tomorrow or on Monday. That's like a four day weekend." Damon pointed out.

"I cant." She repeated.

"Why not?"

"I have homework."

"Elena you need to relax." Damon said frowning as she started to hyperventilate.

"Da..mm...on.. tak..e.. me... hom.e." Elena stuttered.

"Elena take deep breaths." he said taking one of his hands off the steering wheel and grabbed her hand. Her breathing was become worse, tears running down her face. Damon pulled over to the side of the road and pulled Elena into his arms.

"What's wrong 'Lena." He asked she just shook her head in his chest not saying anything.

"If I knew it would get you this upset I wouldn't have suggested the trip." Damon said. He noticed over the past two weeks she seemed tired, sadder and was eating less. She looked like she was under a lot of stress all he wanted to do was take her away from all the Mystic falls drama and get her to loosen up and come back to fun Elena.

"I just want to go home. I have a lot to do." She cried.

"Talk to me 'Lena." He sighed. _'What a stubborn girl, all I want to do is help her, but i cant help her if I don't know what's wrong.'_ Damon thought to himself.

"I found out that is i don't get my grades up in four of my classes then I don't get to graduate with my class." She said holding her face in her hands.

"Elena, Why didn't you tell me. I would have helped you." Damon asked squeezing her hand and rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, while rubbing her back at the same time.

"Because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. You always are saving me. I wanted to prove that I didn't need you to save me all the time."

"First of all Elena, I could never be disappointed in you, never ever. I love saving you Elena, I will always be there to save you. You don't have to prove anything to me Lena. You've given me more chances than anyone has ever done for me. You don't have to do this by yourself." Damon said trying to calm her down.

"What does Jenna say about all this?" Damon asked.

"She doesn't know." Elena whispered.

"Elena." He breathed.

"I couldn't tell her. She has the stress of the wedding and I couldn't add to it. Knowing her she would try to take the blame for me getting to behind and I couldn't do that to her. I thought I could fix this. I will fix this." Elena said dead set.

"Ok Elena, I'll make a deal with you." Damon said looking in the backseat at her book bag. She looked up at him her doe eyes filled with curiosity.

"Do you have all the things you need to do for your homework?" Damon asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok then if you go on this trip with me, I will help you with your homework if you promise that we will only work on it till noon and in the afternoon you will relax and enjoy this trip and have fun with me. Deal?"

She was silent and then she looked up to him and smiled.

"Alright." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." Elena said looking at his tear stained black button down shirt. He chuckled and shrugged it off. He didn't mine that his shirt was ruined, He had plenty. He was thrilled that she was comfortable with getting close to him and He didn't think she realized that she was now straddling his lap, there faces inches apart. Her cheeks got pink and then she quickly tried to pull away but He held her to him, have her a kiss and then let her go.

The drive to the airport was quiet and peaceful after the air was cleared. Damon went and made sure his private plane was all set and ready for them and the trip. Elena sat in one of the chairs while Damon disappeared. The air port was pretty deserted except these two guys who she was well aware they were looking at her. She could feel there eyes and she didn't like it. One of the guys was wearing jeans and a white beater with black sunglasses on the top of his brown hair wearing them carefully on the top of his head. The other guy was probably in college He was wearing a light pink button down with Kaki pants. Despite the pink shirt He looked very manly and muscular. She felt the manly guys eyes on her as she looked at her feet, not wanting to catch his eyes. She felt uneasy and shifting in her seat for one last time then she jumped up grabbing her book bag and made her way to find Damon. She rounded a big corner and collided into a hard chest. She lost her balance and nearly fell to the floor but she felt an arm slip around her waist.

"Jesh 'Lena run me over." She heard a warm velvety voice chuckle. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Damon and He was wearing a smirk. When she realized that it was Damon and not a stranger touching her she relaxed.

"Oh good, It's you." She said running a hand threw her hair.

"Yeah its me? What happened?" Damon asked looking over her shoulder for trouble.

"Nothing its just stupid." She said.

"nothing you say is stupid Elena."

The look He was giving her said that He wanted to know and so she said, "Well I was sitting there and there were two guys, It was just uncomfortable I could feel them staring at me. So I came to find you." She smiled.

He smiled, she was looking for him. He reached over and grabbed her book bag and flung it over his shoulder.

"Jesh what's in here?" He asked joking that it was to heavy for him.

"It has my textbooks, and binder." She laughed. " I can take it back if you cant handle it."

"Please I can handle it." and then He threw her over her should. "And I can carry you at the same time.

"Damon!" She squealed. "Put me down." she laughed.

He slowly dropped her to her feet and his hand fell to the small of her back keeping her steady.

"Are you ready?" He asked guiding her to where there plane was not removing his hand from her back.

"And where are we going?" Elena asked.

"I don't know." Damon smirked.

"Good afternoon Mister Salvatore, your plane is all ready. May I take your bag?" An older man asked. He was dressed in a pilot's suit.

"That wont be necessary Frank, just enjoy this last flight of your before you retire." Damon said kindly.

"And who is this beautiful women?" Frank asked.

"Elena Gilbert." She introduced herself. "and Thank you." She blushed.

"It looks like you a good one Mr. Salvatore I suggest you keep her close." Frank smiled.

"I think, I will." Damon said smiling.

"You two remind me of me and my Mary. Young love. We met when we were young too, I remember she used to have all the guys eyes, but in the end she picked me. And I knew I was the luckiest man alive." Frank said with a big smile on his face as He talked about his love. "Alright lets get going, I don't want to keep you from your fun." Frank said smiling at them.

Damon was glad that He warned Frank about not spilling the beans. He was so ecstatic to be the first to introduce her to the destination. They sat on the private plane, Elena sat so she could look out the window and Damon was sitting across from her facing her.

"This is yours?" Elena asked shocked.

"'Lena I am 170 years old. Vampires travel." Damon laughed.

"Really? Hmm." Damon said and then grabbed the seat tray and snapped it in place. She pulled out seat tray and snapped it into place so she could do her homework. She dug threw her book bag, pulling it onto the seat next to her and dragged out her things.

Damon sat there and watched as she pulled out her purple 5 star binger, her blue pencil case, and a red and green journal and a chemistry work book. He watched her pull out a black pen, open the green graph notebook, crease it and set a periodic table next to her.

"What are you working on?" He asked after hearing her sigh.

"Chemistry." she said pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Are you having trouble?" He asked moving forward in his seat.

'Well I've missed the first 20 work labs and now I have to do them and get caught up to work lab 30.…so yes a am very behind." Elena said.

During the flight, Damon as promised helped Elena with her homework. Elena yawned as she looked out the planes window and saw the black sky. She gathered all of her books and stuffed the into her book bag.

"Elena don't fall asleep on me now. We should be landing soon." Damon said as Elena curled against the side of her seat. Damon looked out the window and smiled, they were finally there.

" 'Lena look out the window." Damon gestured. She yawned and turned to see a fully lit Statue of Liberty.

"Are we in New York?" Elena squealed in excitement.

"Not just New York, New York City." Damon smiled.

"That's so awesome Damon, Thank you." She said launching herself into Damon's arms for a hug, she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. She quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek, no longer tired anymore. She wanted nothing more to spend the night going round and seeing the city. Damon could still feel Elena's lips on his cheek after she pulled away.

Damon pulled her chin to look at him and after a look in her eyes, seeing the happiness in them He kissed her, this time on the lips.

**AN: Woot, woot can I just toot my horn a little bit for pushing myself to finish this. I have decided that from now on I will post a short chapter, fallowed by long and then off and on. I really cant tell you guys how much it means to me to have you guys fallowing my story! It makes my day every time I see that I got another review or alert and right now that is exactly what I need.**

**Please review and keep with me for the next chapter!**

**With all my Love,**

**JaneDoe**


	6. Chapter 6

Elena felt Damon's hand under her chin and pulled her head up. She caught then look in his blue orbs of happiness and then she felt his lips upon hers. Damon's hand roamed her body stopping at her hips, holding them in place. Elena' hand ran behind his neck and up into his raven hair. Elena felt Damon's tongue run across her lips then, he continued to kiss down her cheek, until he reached the crook of her neck.

"Please buckle up we will be landing soon." The pilot's voice broke threw then intercom. The couple broke apart, both their lips swollen and red from kissing.

Elena could still feel Damon's lips sucking on her neck and there was no doubt He left a mark. Elena become aware of the position she was in , sitting on Damon's lap straddling him. Elena quickly pulled away and sat down next to him. Damon looked at her and saw she had a slight blush and looked to be deep in thought.

"Elena-." He started.

"Damon." She cut him off, she knew He was going to apologies and she didn't want him too. All she wanted was to determine what they are. What type of relationship were they in. Were they just two friends who kissed twice or were they going to ignore this kiss like they did the last.

"I don't want you to apologies." Elena said as Damon opened his mouth again to talk.

"I don't want to apologies." Damon said.

"Good."

"Do you think this could be something more?" He asked. What was there to stand in their way now? No Klaus, no Katherine, Stefan was still an issue, but He was gone. He tried to run away from his problem, He left her. She was more than willing to help him get better to work on controlling the blood lust, but Stefan being the person He is didn't want to hurt Elena. Didn't want to have to deal with her trying to help him. Damon no longer saw Stefan as a threat that would come between Elena and himself.

"Yes I do." Elena said taking his hand and looking at him directly.

"Good." Damon said. Elena didn't have to ask Damon how He felt about her, because He never was shy about it. He told her straight that He had feelings for her and his actions showed it. When Damon returned to Mystic Falls He wanted to destroy it, but the night at the tomb, He changed. Everything changed.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?" Damon asked, for the first time He was shy.

"I would love too." Elena said.

"How's Saturday?" Damon asked.

"Perfect." She replied squeezing his hand.

**An:**

**To say I was disappointed in myself, was a understatement. I just really wanted to give you guys something. I will post the next part BY SATURDAY! They date will not be in the next chapter. But it will be in the one after that!**

**Review!**

**Questions:**

**1.) What type of date should they go on?**

**2.) Should Stefan ever appear in this story?**

**3.) Should I look into getting a Beta?**

**Pleas let me know what you think and I will really take that into thought. Thank you lovelies, please let me know what you are thinking about the story! Honesty is best!**

**Reviews make me happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

They landed and were off the plane now trying to find a rental car. Elena was standing by the ceiling floor length glass windows looking out the window. She watched the city move around, the lights, the cars. New York was pretty busy for a Thursday night. Broke out of her thoughts by the sound of Ric's ring tone.

"Hey Ric, what's up?" Elena asked.

"Where are you Jenna's having a hissy fit." Ric asked. Elena laughed "I'm fine, I'm with Damon."

"Damon!" Jenna yelled from the other line.

"yes Jenna." Elena said.

"Where are you?" Jenna demanded.

"With Damon. I'll be home on Monday night."

"I know your with Damon, Where are you?"

"New York."

"New York! This is the second time He's kidnapped you!" Jenna yelled. 'Third' Elena thought to herself.

"Don't worry I'm perfectly safe with Damon." Elena said. "Now I'll call you later. Bye Jenna"

She hung up her phone and turned and saw Damon smirking.

"Somebody didn't seem happy." Damon smiled.

"Well not everyone likes being kidnapped." Elena smiled back.

"Elena- I didn't kidnap you I simply offered you a ride and you got in."

"mhm 'cuz that's what all kidnappers do to get someone in their car." Elena said. "Oh I lost my dog can you help me, I'm lost can you give me directions. Then snatch there gone."

"Kidnapping requires me to force you into the car or take you while your sleeping."

"So like Georgia." Elena smirked.

"Like Georgia." Damon said smiling.

"Are you ready to go?" Damon asked taking Elena's book bag.

"Ready." she nodded intertwining their fingers together as they walked. Damon pulled her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand. He led her out to the parking lot where the rental car was waiting for them.

After finding the car, they got into the 2010 black mustang.

"How did we get this car?" Elena asked

"I can be very persuasive." Damon smirked.

"You compelled them!" Elena yelled.

"Actually for once I didn't have to there was a sweet lady that helped me."

She frowned. That didn't make her feel any better knowing that Damon was flirting with someone else. Didn't they just establish that they were going to try to have a relationship? Elena felt stupid for thinking that they were going to try to have a relationship. She got in the car and sat silently, her own insecurities wondering around her mind.

Damon noticed Elena's quick mood changed and frowned . He couldn't stop from asking himself what they were talking about it came to him- they were talking about how He got the car. Yes He did flirt a little but He didn't expect Elena to react like this. He hopped in the car and saw Elean with a look of deep thought on her face.

"Elena-" He started. He wrapped his hand in hers and kissed the back of her hand. Elena smiled and all thw look of worry and thought left her face.

"Can we go get something to eat?" She asked.

"Of course." Damon said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Hamburgers sounds good." Elena suggested.

"Alright Red Robin it is." He said.

It didn't take long before they were parked in the parking lot of Red Robin. Elena was glad she changed out of her gym clothes and into her regular day clothes. They walked in and were sat down in a booth.

"Welcome to Red Robin, my name is Mark and I will be your server for tonight, can I start you with a drink." He said saying the practiced speech Damon didn't fail to notice that the waiter had his eyes on Elena.

"Cherry coke please." Elena said looking up with a slight smile on her face.

"I'll have a Corona." Damon said.

"Sure." Mark said and with one last smile towards Elena and then walked away.

"Damon! Your eyes." Elena whispered, her face full of concern. Damon tried to regain himself. It took him a minute and then his eyes were back to normal.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go feed?" Elena whispered.

"I'm fine." Damon said lying. He just really didn't want to leave Elena alone.

"Damon, go. I'll be right here." Elena said by capturing his hand.

"Elena-"

"Damon please. I don't was you to struggle because of me. Just go I'll eat and wait for you here."

"Ok stay here. Here's they keys and I'll have my cell phone." Damon sighed. He pulled out the keys and some money and set them on the table.

"I'll be back soon." Damon said. Damon didn't want to leave but if He didn't He probably wouldn't have the strength to not kill that Mark guy the next time He looked at her. He came to understand why Elena would get jealous of him flirting with the car rental lady, Joe-ann. Damon didn't like they people looking at Elena like that. Elena was his, only his. Damon was to lost in thought that He didn't notice somebody fallowing behind him until a sharp pain to the side of his neck. Damon felt at his neck only to come in contact with a vervain dart. The last thing He thought about before He blacked out was protecting Elena.

**AN: Well I'm sorry this was so short but my laptop is about tot die and the charger is not working. But I am going to rewrite the next part of the chapter and get it up as soon as I can get to another computer.**

**Please Review!**

**I am still looking for ideas for their first date, so if you have an idea please review and I may use it. **


	8. Chapter 8

So i am really sorry for slacking on this story! It **WILL** be finished. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and has taken the time to read this. You guys have no idea how much it means.

I know you probably don't want to hear my excuses but

1.) I recently found out the i have **several severe** Gallstones (_very painful_), which means i will be getting my gallbladder removed soon, and the recovery is about a week if not more.

2.) School

3.) Having a slight writers block

4.) my computer being messed up. Which means i don't have a computer to use, unless i actually get time to use our home computer and nobody is on it...

The only good things about #1 & #4 is that means i will have time to actually get some chapters done in advance so i only have to type them but i am also working on some other fan-fiction ideas!

* * *

><p>At Red Robin, Elena was starting to get worried. She was getting kicked out of her booth she slowly walked out and sat on the hood of the mustang. She kept checking her phone and calling Damon. "Hey are you OK?" She heard a male ask. She looked up and saw the server Mark walking towards her.<p>

"Yeah I'm fine." She said. She got into the car and sitting in the passenger seat she tried to get a hold of Damon again. Finally, she gave up and crawled into the Driver's side and started to drive looking for a place to sleep.

* * *

><p>"I told you, I don't know where Stefan is." Damon said he was hanging from the ceiling his arms tied with chains soaked in vervaine.<p>

"Really I find that hard to believe." The man said thrusting a wooden stake into his stomach.

"Stefan and i don't talk anymore. Why do you want to him anyway?" Damon asked. Ignoring the pain that was shooting around in his stomach.

"I want to kill him!" They guy yelled.

"Join the club." Damon hisses under his breath. All the sudden a ring sound came from Damon's pocket.

"Who's this?" The man asked with a smile on his face. He started to frown.

"Elena? Elena Gilbert? How do you know her? Do you compel her! Do you drink from her?" The man yelled.

"Leave her alone." Damon cursed trying to get the phone from him. The man didn't answer but 7 calls later he did. He clicked the answer button and held his breath.

"Damon! Where are you? You- you just left me there." Damon heard her sob.

"Elena! I'm sorry just-." he let out a grunt in pain as the guy stabbed him again.

"Damon! Are you OK" She yelled. Damon wanted nothing more to get free and get the phone and talk to Elena and tell her to go to somewhere safe.

"Elena?" The man said. "Is this you?"

"Whose this?" She sobbed again.

"It's James." The man said.

"J- James?" Elena said. Damon could tell she knew who it was and he wanted to know how.

"Elena he's a vampire! Is he compelling you?" They guy James asked.

"Damon no, he's my boyfriend! I know what he is!" Elena said. Damon like the sound of that. The word boyfriend coming off her tongue ,made him happy. He finally felt like he was loved. Something he never got from Katherine let alone his own father. The pain in his stomach brought him back to the situation at hand.

"James where are you guys?" Elena asked over the phone. Damon listened as James gave Elena the address and then he hung up. Damon was worried about Elena coming to the warehouse. She could get hurt! He didn't want that to happen.

"You better treat her well, or I swear to god I will come back and kill you!" James threatened. Then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Elena sat in the driver's side going to meet her old friend James, who somehow was changed into a vampire. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena grew up with James until James moved away with his family at the end of 8th grade. Elena tried to keep into touch with him but he ignored her and after months Elena gave up. Now she had to go meet with him again to get Damon, her boyfriend. That was new but she liked the way that it sounded. Her boyfriend Damon, Her boyfriend Damon Salvatore. She thought with a smile. She pulled into the warehouse and slowly and carefully parked and got out. She took in her surroundings and defiantly did not like the feel of the place. It had a weird vibe coming from it and she was worried about how Damon was doing, who knows what James was doing to him. She knew James and he was violent except when he was trying to protect someone he cares about and he was still trying to protect her even if he did spend the last few years ignoring her. That didn't mean that he didn't care about her anymore. Everything was just complicated. She slide open the warehouse door and what she saw was sicking. Damon was hanging from the low ceiling his arms above his head with his feet barely touching the ground. His head was slumped and his face was battered. He started to come to, and Elena could see the pain and hurt in his blue eyes.<p>

"Elena." He tried to choke out but his voice was cracking and the pain was in the tone of his voice.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked. She knew it was probably a stupid question but what else do you ask?

"Fine. Can you unlock me?" Damon asked.

"Where's James?"

"He's gone. He said he didn't want to see your face in pain when you saw me. He also said he was sorry for everything." He said as Elena was searching for the key.

"On the wall 'Lena." Damon helped.

"Why did he kidnap you?"

"He wanted me to tell him where Stefan was so he could kill him. He thought i was hiding him or something?" Once Elena heard the click she took off the chains on his feet and she moved to his hands. As soon as unlocked she help support Damon up but Elena couldn't hold all of Damon's weight and they ended up falling to the floor. "I'm sorry." Elena said getting up again. She pulled him to his feet and then they slowly got to the car.

"What do you think your doing?" Elena asked as Damon tried to pull to the Driver's side.

"I'm driving." "You could barley walk. There is no way your going to drive us anywhere."

"Elena."

"Damon!"

"Fine." Damon huffed after a moment of silence.

"Do you need blood?" Elena asked looking over at Damon who was slumped over in the seat. Elena looked for a hotel and also was trying to see how the bad ass vampire was OK. She knew he was trying to pretend everything was fine, but when she saw the vampire veins under his eyes. She knew everything was beyond fine.

* * *

><p>I would really like to get <strong>at<strong> **least up to 6 reviews** if i get more that will be amazing! Please help me get to my goal of a total of 25 reviews!

Let me know what you liked about the chapter or what i can do better. I wont be able to fix anything if i don't know what i am doing wrong.

Thanks for reading!

Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

It took Elena awhile but she finally got Damon to a hotel room. After explaining to the worried faces of the hotel workers, Elena told them that he was just really drunk. Luckily for her they believed her.

Damon laid in the bed too tired to move, but he was watching Elena move around with his eyes barely open. He watched as she gently pulled at his shoe strings and then he heard them fall to the floor. Elena climbed onto the bed with him, and she sat on her knee's watching him with worried eyes. It reminded Damon of when he was laying on his bed dying from the wolf bite. She never stopped to amaze him that she always would care about him. Sure they had their fights but they got over it and became friends again.

"I'm sorry." Damon said hoarsely.

"What? Why?" Elena asked confused.

"This was supposed to be a fun trip." He said looking at her, his face filled with sadness.

"It will be, its only the first night. Do you need to feed?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I don't want to you though."'

"You don't have to. Drink from me."

" No your not food Elena!" Damon said sharply. He pushed away her hand and sat up slowly wincing as he did so. She tried to push him back down and being in the weak state he was in it worked.

"Damon you need to feed! I trust you, Please."

When Damon looked up at her he caught a glance at the faint scar that was on her neck from when he was delusional from the werewolf bite and thought she was Katherine. He remembered when he found out that he drank from her like that and it made him sick., As usual she forgave him but he couldn't forgive himself. His scar that he caused was only inches away from the one Klaus gave her on the night of the sacrifice.

"Damon please, your only other option is to leave me here and go feed." Elena said still holding him from getting up. She was now sitting on his chest determined to help him.

"why do you want me to bite you so bad?" He snapped.

She was holding his wrist towards hims mouth. The pulsing of her blood was becoming powerful, puling him in the only thing that was stopping him from drinking her dry was the fact that this was Elena, his Elena.

"i just want to help you!" She cried. "Fine, go feed. I'll wait here." She said getting up off of him and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and sat on the bath tub crying. All she wanted to do was help him and he wouldn't let her. She felt a little rejected. She thought that he would like drinking her blood rather than drinking some stranger he finds somewhere, but she thought wrong. Damon winced as the door slammed and heard her crying. he sighed and slowly rolled off the bed.

"Elena open the door, Please." he talked threw the door. "Elena please listen to me, i know yo just want to help, but i don't want to drink you your my girlfriend, not my food. I love that your willing to help anyone but i just cant." Damon sighed. With his vampire hearing he heard Elena get up and slowly walked towards the door.

"I want to be able to help you feed. don't go all wimpy on me now. You've done it before." Elena said after she opened the door. Damon looked down at her and gently took her face into his hands.

"Elena, I just don't want to hurt you. You mean everything to me. If you change your mind all you have to do is tell me." Damon said

She nodded and melted into his embrace as he kissed down the side of her neck and out one hand around her lower back and the other one on the back of her head. He backed them up until she hit the bed and then he gently laid on top of her while kissing the spot he was going to drink from. After one hickey on the crook of her neck he slowly and carefully bit into her neck. Elena laid on the bed after the lustful activity. She never knew that's how it felt to be bitten from when she actually wanted to be bitten from. She was spread out on carelessly on the bed and turned to smile at Damon.

"your sure your ok?" He asked moving to lay down next to her. He smiled when she curled into his side.

"Never better." Elena replied she yawned and slowly started to fall asleep in his arms. Damon was still coming down from her blood. He never had something like hers before, never in all his 150 years. He wasn't sure if it was because she was they doppelganger or because he actually had feelings for her, unlike all the others he's had before her. Damon fell asleep with a smile on his face. Damon woke up to an empty bed, at first he panicked and but then he sat up listening for her heart beat and relaxed hearing it come from the living room. He looked over at the clock and saw that it said 6:30 am. He rolled his eyes and slowly got up, he walked out of the room and saw Elena. Her back was to him, her hair up in a sloppy bun. She was still wearing her clothes from yesterday. Damon could tell that she was working on homework, by the looks of it she has been working on it for awhile.

"What are you doing Lena?" He asked

"Jesh." She jumped.

"Sorry." Damon laughed.  
>"I'm trying to finish some of my homework."<br>"Ok, want help?"  
>"no I'm ok, thanks."<br>He sat down on the couch next to her and threw his arm over the back of the couch. "How long have you been up?" Damon asked giving her a kiss on the side of her head.  
>"Not that long, Maybe an hour?" Elena shrugged. "How are you feeling?" She asked.<br>"I'm fine thanks." He said. Damon watched her work on her homework while he flipped threw the TV channels looking for something good to watch.  
>"So i was thinking we would go shopping after we get something to eat." Damon said.<br>"Sounds like a plan." Elena replied. "What are we doing tomorrow for our date?"  
>"Like i'm going to ruin the surprise." Damon smirked.<br>"I hate surprises."  
>"I know." Damon smiled.<br>"Damon!" She frowned. "How am i supposed to know what to wear on our date?" She asked  
>"Wear whatever you want." Damon said.<br>"Does that mean jeans, or do i need a dress nicer?"  
>"Elena, we'll eat then something else. Dress nice but not to nice."<br>"Thank you. Are you ready to eat?" She asked packing up her things.  
>"Yeah, did you finish your homework?" He asked,<br>"I only have a few things left."  
>"That's good." Damon said smiling. Elena got up and walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair. Damon watched as Elena walked out into the living room again.<br>"What do you want for breakfast?" Elena asked.  
>"There was a nice diner around the corner."<br>"Sounds good."

Instead of driving they decided to walk to the diner. They walked shoulder to shoulder hand and hand till they reached the dinner and when they got there Damon opened the door and held it for Elena. They sat down in the booth and waited till the older lady came and toke their order. Elena ordered a stack of pancakes, and Damon got eggs. They sat there eating their breakfast and talking about anything. Damon watched as Elena ate her breakfast.  
>"This is really good." She smiled.<br>"I'm glad." Damon said.  
>They finished their breakfast and after Damon paid they started on their way to start shopping.<p>

"Elena no!" Damon said frustrated.  
>"Damon." She cried. She wanted to shop by herself while she was searching for her date outfit because she wanted to be able to surprise Damon. Damon understood her reasoning but he didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt. Plus this is New York she could get lost. Damon pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.<br>"Fine Ok. We'll meet up at noon ok?" Damon finally said.  
>"Perfect." Elena said, that gave her almost 3 hours to find something. She turned and was about to walk away when Damon gently pulled her elbow and pulled her back in.<br>"Wait. Here take this." Damon said sliding a plastic card into her hand.  
>"Damon-."<br>"No Elena take it. Get what ever you want." Damon said seriously. He told her the pin and then watched as she walked the other direction. He turned around and wondered threw the mall trying to find something to do.

****Alright I'm sorry i havent updated in so long but i am working my best to get this story completed. Ideally i would like to get this story done by the end of January, so you can all expect the chapters to come some what fast. I would like to get atleast 5 reviews before i update again! R&R ****


	10. Chapter 10

Elena walked away from Damon, she looked down at the silver credit card. She opened her clutch wallet and slide it right next to her own. She didn't think she would use his credit card. Maybe just a little but it didn't feel right to spend his earned money on herself. She walked into the first store looking for new clean clothes to change into . She found a pair of grey skinny jeans on sale for 15 dollars luckily in her size. She threw it over her arm and continued to look around . Soon after finding a few airs of clothes and a new pair of black ankle boots, she went into the dressing room and made sure everything fit. She blushed at the marks on her neck. She knew Damon gave her one hickey when he fed but she didn't realize she had multiple.

After trying on the clothes and buying them she took them into the bathroom and changed. She kept going into tons of different stores trying to find the perfect date outfit. She went into Victoria Secret after seeing that they had an amazing sale she bought a few sets and then slide the bag into another bag so Damon wouldn't see. Finally after a few more stores later she found the perfect dress. She pulled it off the rack and went to the dressing room.

Damon walked around and found a jewelry store. He walked in just browsing. He tried to stay away from the rings. Yes he did want to marry her at some point but it was way too soon to start thinking about marriage. He didn't even know if that was something she would even want.

"Can I help you with something?" A lady asked. He looked and saw her name was Patty.

"Uh maybe." Damon said.

"Alright, Who are you looking for?" She asked.

"My girlfriend."

"Is the relationship serious?"

"Yes, but we just started dating."

"Oh so do you think she is the one?"

"With all my heart." He said. He cursed himself at how cheesy he sounded, it was true. He loved Elena with everything he had.

"OK what type of jewelry are you looking for?"

"A necklace."

"What type?"

"I want her to be able to wear it whenever she wishes, not just on a special occasion. She likes simple things, she's not into all that flash stuff." Damon said.

"Alright, let me see what we have." She said. Damon watched as she went around looking at all of their items. She brought back three necklaces. The first was a silver butterfly with diamonds on one side. The other was just silver swirls and the last necklace was a heart with rubies.

"This is what we have. The swirly one is the cheapest and the heart is the most." Patty informed him

"Price is not a problem." Damon said. He had money saved up from the past 100+ years and he was going to enjoy spending some of it on her. He didn't like the swirl one, it may be made of real silver but it looked cheap. It was between the Butterfly and the Heart necklace. He really liked them both and didn't know which one Elena would like better. He was leaning more towards the heart one.

"I'll take this one." Damon said pointing to the heart one.

"Good choice." She said taking the necklace and started to ring him up. He grabbed the bag and put it inside on his other bag so Elena wouldn't see it. He walked out and started to continue to walk around. He still had nearly an hour and a half until he was supposed to meet up with Elena. He couldn't wait till tonight he was going to take her to a nice restaurant then to a party. He couldn't wait to see what she was going to wear. He knew she would look gorgeous either way. What was he going to wear? He walked into a store that had suits and nice clothes. He picked out black slacks and a white button down shirt. With a nice black tie.

"Ick- ties." He thought to himself. He didn't get a jacket because he knew he wasn't going to end up wearing it again. He paid and then took everything out to the rental car. While he was throwing the things in the trunk his phone vibrated.

"_Hey are you about done?" Elena sent in a text. _

"_Yes Where are you?"_

"_I'll be in the food court."_

"_I'll be there in 2 minutes."_

"_k"_

Elena sat up in the table waiting for Damon. She was sitting a few tables away from this group of guys. The guys were laughing about something and joked around and Elena sat there texting Damon when two guys sat down in front of her.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?" One of them asked.

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Well we can keep you company." The other said.

"My friend and I know of a party going on tonight maybe you would like to come." The first guy smirked.

"I don't know think so. I have plans."

"Are you sure we could go to the party and then go back to my place." The second guy said. She saw Damon enter the food court and then she saw him marching over to her looking pissed.

"Maybe you should ask my boyfriend." Elena smiled and then nodding to Damon who was standing behind them looking like he could kill.

"You know we better go our friends are waiting for us. So uh- bye." The boys said under Damon's glare.

"Good choice." Damon hissed. Elena laughed as the boys left rather quickly and Damon then sat down next to her kissing her on her forehead.

"Did you find things?" Damon asked noticing that there was only four bags.

"Yep." She smiled.

"Do you want to show me?" He asked with a smile. He noticed she was in a new outfit and shoes.

"No my outfit for tonight will be a surprise." She smiled please with herself that she found the perfect dress.

**Please I would like some more reviews.. Every review means a lot to be so please take that minute and tell me what you think. Thanks**


	11. Chapter 11

"Did you use it?" Damon asked as she handed him back his credit card.

"No." She shook her head.

" 'Lena I gave it to you for a reason." Damon said.

"It didn't feel right to use it." She said truthfully.

"Huh, alright. Do you want to get out of here and grab something to eat. I'm buying." Damon said smiling at her.

"Sounds good." She said. She got up and started to grab her bags but Damon already had them all in his hands.

"Damon, I can carry my bags." Elena said.

"It's fine Elena." He said. He shifted all the bags to his right hand and then took her hand into his left.

"Thank you." Elena said to him. She smiled at the hand holding. If someone told her three years ago that she would be holding hands with Damon's hand that he was sweet and romantic in his own way, she would have laughed at them and called them crazy. She's glad she turned out to be wrong about him the first time she met him all those years ago. She took his hand and gently kissed the back of it and then scooted to walk closer. Damon led them to the car and after throwing the bags in the trunk they both got into the car and started to go find some lunch.

Elena stood in the bathroom drying herself off. She suddenly felt nervous about the whole date with Damon and instantly thought about all the negatives; if he didn't like how she was dressed, or if she was over dressed. She cursed him silently for not telling her more about where they were going. She put on one of the hotels nice white fluffy robes and went to work on drying her hair. After drying her hair she opened her dress bag and smiled. She pulled it on over her new Victoria Secret Undergarments and then went to fix her hair up and add some light make up, careful not to overdo it. She put on her silver pearly earrings. She was glad she already painted her nails and toes. Even though she was going to wear her ankle cut off black boots, but it still made her happy.

Damon stood in the living room all ready for the date. He was waiting patiently for Elena to come out and her could easily pick up her heart beat and he smiled as he picked up. She was nervous. He made one more quick look over what he was wearing. The black slacks were wrinkle free, the white shirt was already buttoned to the top. He heard the bathroom door open and heard the clink of her heals getting closer. He slowly turned and when he saw her his heart squeezed and made him smile. She stood at the door of the bedroom. She was wearing black ankle boots heals, a grey mid-thigh dress. The dress was spaghetti strap dress, tight at the chest and to the hip and then it poofed out. He looked up and saw her hair in gently curls. She looked amazing.

He noticed her pulling at the sides of her dress and realized that he stood quiet for to long.

"Elena you look gorgeous." Damon said and went over to kiss her.

"You're not too shabby yourself." She smiled and blushed at his outfit. He smiled, he had to start the date soon otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop himself from taking her to bed.

"Are you all ready?" He asked extending his elbow.

"Yes, thank you." She said curling her arm threw him. They walked outside to the car and Damon drove them to the restaurant.

Elena watched as Damon pulled into a fancy restaurant .

"Ready?" he asked opening the door fr her.

"Yup." She smiled The dinner was fantastic they had a great time. They talked about everything and then Damon took her to a club.

"A club really Damon?" Elena asked rolling her eyes.

"What? You don't like it? We can leave." Damon said already turning around to leave.

"No Damon- I want to stay." She said. Damon sighed in relief for a second there he thought he messed up their date.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

Damon took her to a booth and then ordered them both drinks.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Elena asked as he got her another shot of vodka.

"No, no worries I won't let you get too drunk." Damon smirked.

The sunlight came threw the windows hitting Elena in the face. She slowly woke up and smiled when she remembered the date she had last night with Damon. She rolled over and cuddled closer into Damon. H She rolled over and cuddled closer into Damon. He was still asleep so she rested her head on his chest and her hand on his side. She felt Damon stiffen and pull her closer. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent.

Damon smiled when he felt her settle back into his arms. Last night was perfect but he only hoped she wouldn't regret it. He licked his lips and still tasted the residue of her blood. Last night he drank from her and surprisingly she drank from him. He of course was ecstatic but also worried that she would regret it. If she died she would turn into a vampire- not that he would let her die, but if she was to turn he wanted her to be absolutely sure.

He opened his eyes and carefully got out from under her now sleeping form. He kissed her check and slide out of bed and pulled on some pants. He smiled at the clothes that were thrown around the room in their rush to get them off. He tip-toed into the kitchen and got the room services menu and called for the best breakfast they had.

It took maybe minutes before they were knocking on the door. Damon answered and gave the deliverer a tip. He took the tray and walked into the bedroom. He saw Elena was slightly stirring and he walked around and climbed onto the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and pulled on a shirt, which just happened to be Damon's shirt.

"Good morning." Damon said. She looked over and saw Damon sitting with a bare chest and a plate of food.

"Morning." She said.

"I got you breakfast." He smiled.

"Thank you."

They sat there eating. Damon was sitting on one side of the tray and Elena sat criss cross on the other side.

"So this may be a stupid question-." Elena started.

"Nothing you say could be stupid." Damon interrupts.

"Thanks, So your Italian- Have you ever gone back to see where other members of your family lived?"

"I'm sure the original Salvatore house in Italy maybe really dirty but it's there and still live able. We left Italy when I was really young maybe 4. I haven't been there for a while but I kind of miss it."

"How long has it been?"

" 70 years."

"Maybe you should go there?"

"maybe."

"Is that your parents' house our whose?"

"It's been passed down through generations. It was built in the late 1700's early 1800's.

"Amazing- is it all original or has it had a lot of reconstruction?"

"It's all original, if we got it cleaned it would probably be live able."

"wow."

"This is really good." Elena said taking a bite of the chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and whip cream on the top.

"I'm glad." Damon smiled.

"So you know we only have a couple more days before we go home."

"I know- its so sad."

"Well today how about we go to some local shops and see some sites."

"Sounds fun." Elena said smiling.

They spent the day going around to landscapes and took pictures of things. After lunch Damon was going to take her to local shops.

'You know you don't have to pay for everything." Elena said.

"I know." Damon smiled. They walked into a candy store.

"Yum." Elena said looking at all the treats.

"We should take some home back to the others." She said.

"If their lucky."

"Damon."

"Alright." He smiled.

"What can I help you with?" a lady asked the two.

"Oh...um can I get a chocolate chunk cupcake, a vanilla cupcake and a red velvet cupcake?" Elena asked.

Damon laughed. "And I'll get the mint chocolate fudge and the cookies and cream fudge."

"Your total is $11.25." The lady said. Damon paid and then they walked to the other hops.

"Oh we should go ice skating!" Elena asked excitedly like a little kid.

"No." Damon said simply.

"Damon!"

"No."

"Please?" Elena asked putting out a pouty lip.

"Fine." He said. They had a great time, Elena only fell 3 times and took Damon down once before she finally got a hang of the skating.

She wasn't happy to be leaving but she was glad to be going home. Damon and her relationship has gotten better and they have established that they were together and dating.

Elena walked into her house and was bombarded with questions from Jenna. Elena knew Jenna was worried but it was kind of ridiculous. She was nearly an adult and could make more decisions for herself.

"What did you guys do?" Jenna asked trying to get to the bottom of what went on between her 18 year old niece and the 24 year old town playboy.

"We went shopping and we had a lot of fun." Elena said trying to get to her room.

" Elena! That's all I get?" Jenna snapped.

"What do you want me to say Jenna. I'm just tired. I'm going to bed." She said and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She walked into her room and nearly had a heart attack when she say Damon sititng on her bed waiting for her.

"Jesh Damon." She said, " You have to go. Jenna's mad and if she sees you she's gonna-." She slide into the bed as she talked and was cut of by Damon who said, "She wont see me. Super hearing, remember." He smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ok, no funny business though." She smiled and laid her head down on his chest and fell asleep listening to his slow heartbeat.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Two months later**

Elena woke up around 3am feeling sick to her stomach. She was hot and sweating. She walked into the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She felt really tired which didn't make sense to her. It's been about a month and a half since their trip and she's been all caught up on her work. She hasn't been losing sleep, so she didn't know why she was feeling this way. She sat on the edge of the tub waiting for this sickness to pass. She threw up two more times before she brushed her teeth and went back to bed.

"Elena it's time to get up!" Jeremy said pounding on her closed bathroom door. "Elena?" He asked opening the door and walked into her room.

"I'm not going to school. Tell Jenna I'm sick." She grumbled.

"Do you feel ok?" he asked. "What's wrong? I heard you up last night."

"Just my stomach." She said. She rolled over so her back was to him.

"Alright feel better." He said.

"Thanks." She said. She sighed when she heard the door close.

I t wasn't till around noon when she went into the bathroom to get a shower. When she realized something she was late, by about a month. When it hit her she started to panic. She didn't know what to do. This would be the time when she would go to Bonnie and ask for help. But she still was upset and wasn't talking to Elena.

"Elena?" She heard Damon's voice call for her. She started to panic. She wasn't going to tell him until she knew for sure.

"Elena?" He called with a worried tine.

"Hold on." She said during herself off and pulled on some comfy clothes. She brushed her teeth again and then walked into her bedroom to see Damon standing next to her bed waiting for her.

"You ok? I went to visit you at lunch but Jeremy said you were sick."

"I think it was something I ate last night." She lied.

"What did you have?"

"Caroline and I went out for Sushi." She said.

"That could be it. Do you want me to get you anything?" He asked.

"No that's fine, you don't have to." She said.

"Elena you're my girlfriend, I want to help you and take care of you." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"'Lena tell me what you want?" He said rolling his eyes.

"Ok I want a vanilla shake and fries from The Grill. Oh and a Sprite." She smiled.

"Ok, I'll be back in 5 minutes." He said.

"Thanks."

While he was gone, Elena threw up again and to her displeasure she started to feel really cold. She brushed her teeth and then grabbed her phone to try to text Bonnie.

_-Bonnie I really need to talk to you- E_

Damon came back as she set her phone back on the bedside table.

"You ok," Damon asked "You look very pale." He set her food on her desk and went to her to take a better look.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "I got sick again, but I'm better." She couldn't imagine how he would act if she told him. She wanted to go talk to Bonnie and find out if it was even possible but Bonnie wasn't going to talk to her.

"Are you sure you want to eat right now? I'll go put it in the freezer if you want to save it." He told her.

"No that's ok." She said and then she cuddled into her bed covers as she sat against the backboard.

"Here you go." Damon said setting her drink on the bed side table and handed her the shake she wanted. Damon climbed into the bed and sat next to her. He held the package of fries for her. He watched as she would take a fry and dip it into the shake.

"Want some?" she asked offering him a fry.

"Thanks." He said.

" So what's new? What did you do today?" She asked.

"Well I was actually working around the house cleaning and stuff."

"Wow Damon Salvatore cleaning?" She mocked.

"Yup I was even thinking about painting my room and fixing some things."

"You were going to paint you room?"

"Maybe I'm not sure."

"Sounds like fun. I'll help."

"Maybe once you get better." He smiled.

"I'll hold you to that."

"So you must be very bored. What have you been doing all day?" He asked her.

"Sleeping" She said.

"mhm, maybe I can join you." He smirked.

"Damon-."

"Just sleep, I promise." He said.

"Alright" She said.

AN: So I felt nice and decided to post 2 Chapters tonight, I know there not long but i felt like i owed you guys an update. I really would love reviews, I have many fallowers but none seem to want to review and it makes me sad and makes me lose my motivation to write.

I would love to know what you guys think dont be afraid to tell me what you think. This story will be finished by the end of the month.

Review! Thank you guys!


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I know it's been forever but I want to thank those who have reviewed; you make me want to continue to write. Please Review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

"_So you must be very bored. What have you been doing all day?" He asked her._

"_Sleeping" She said._

"_mhm, maybe I can join you." He smirked._

"_Damon-."_

"_Just sleep, I promise." He said._

"_Alright" She said._

* * *

><p>Elena woke up about an hour later with Damon still next to her, sometime while she was asleep he fell asleep himself. Elena reached over and grabbed her phone to see if there was any reply from Bonnie.<p>

_I don't know Elena- B_

Elena sighed and quickly sent her a reply back.

_Please Bonnie- E_

_I can't right now- B_

Elena sighed she knew that was exactly what she was going to say, she thought about just going to talk to Caroline but the fact that Caroline sometimes didn't know when to keep her mouth shut made her rethink it.

Elena laid in bed thinking about all the possibilities about how Damon would react if in fact she was pregnant. Elena couldn't think of any other reason as to why she would be this late. She wasn't having problems at school, Mr. Thatcher hasn't tried anything lately. Her family was getting along. There was nothing to be stress about . She didn't know how it would be if she was indeed pregnant with a vampires baby, she's read Twilight and that was about the only story that she's ever read about vampire pregnancy. She just hoped that Stephanie Myer was way off and the baby wouldn't end up killing her.

"Hey, you feeling better?" Damon asked as he woke up.

"Yeah, much." She said smiling.

"So I was thinking maybe you would want to spend the weekend with me." Damon said playing with the end of her hair.

"Alright. The whole weekend?" She asked.

"Yeah you can come over tonight. I guess I should probably go to the grocery store. But you can come over afterword's." Damon said smiling.

" I'll come with you to the store." Elena said.

"You sure?" He asked with a concern look.

"Yeah I feel much better." She said, especially if isn't a stomach flu and she's pregnant. She really will just have to deal with it as it goes on.

"Alright why don't you get dressed."

"ok." She said slowly rolling out of her bed.

The drive to the store went by quick, once inside Damon grabbed a cart and they both started to walk towards the food. Damon and Elena both added food to the cart. They were walking around when Damon asked, "I'm going to look at some meat, so you want to continue?"

"That's fine." She said. They split up walking in different ways. Elena continued down to the fresh fruit and veggie are. She grabbed one of the plastic bags and went to pick up some pears.

"Hello Elena." She heard a gruffy sweet voice say. Elena looked up to see Mr. Thatcher standing before her. Elena could see that something about him changed, and her instincts were screaming Danger.

"How have you been? Still with Damon?" He asked with a disgusted smile.

"I'm fine and yes." She said her voice shaky. "Listen I have to go." She added, trying to escape him.

"Where's the rush?" He asked moving closer.

"Get away from me." She said trying to take a step away from him but each time she did he fallowed, backing her into the pear stand.

"Step away from her!" Damon growled coming to her rescue.

"I was just saying hello." Thatcher said taking a small half-step back.

"Well don't." Damon snapped going go her side standing slightly in front of her forcing Thatcher to take a step away from her.

"why so protective? I wasn't going to hurt her." Thatcher smiled.

"Goodbye Elena. I'll see you at school." Thatcher said with an evil smirk at Damon. Then Thatcher took his cart and rolled away like the whole in counter didn't happen.

Damon took Elena into a hug. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" Damon asked. "Has he been bothering you at school?"

"We've had a sub for the last two weeks. He hasn't been there. Something seems different about him." She said.

"I don't know Elena." Damon said looking at the way Thatcher went.

"Can we get out of here?" Elena asked.

"Yes let's check out." Damon said. Damon paid the bill and they both walked out towards Damon car. Damon was on the lookout for a threat while Elena pushed the cart.

"Do you want to call Jena?" Damon asked.

"Yeah I'll tell her I'm staying over." Elena said grabbing her phone and text Jena

Elena waked into Damon's room setting her bag down and then she walked down to the kitchen to see Damon working on making them some dinner.

"Want help?" She asked clapping her hands together once.

"Sure come over here and sit with me." Damon said kissing her cheek.

"That doesn't sound very helpful." She said with a smile.

"Well you going to keep me company." Damon said. She hopped on the counter next to him.

"So what's going on with the Council?" Elena asked.

"Nothing. They are trying to track down the case of the missing girl." Damon said.

"The one about Anna Green?" Elena asked.

"You know her?"

"She was in a few of my classes," She said. "Do they think that it was a vampire?"

"They don't know. They think it could be but there been no sign of anything."

"Have you seen anything?"

"No I haven't." Damon said shaking his head.

"What are you making?" Elena asked after as moment of silence.

"I am making pork chops, mash potatoes, and carrots." Damon said as he continued to wash the potatoes.

When he is with Elena he likes to move at a human speed for certain things. She was watching him set the potatoes on the counter and so she got off the counter and took the potato peeler and started to work on peeling them.

"Do you realize that in about 4 ½ months you'll be done with high school?" Damon said as he started to cut the potatoes she finished peeling.

"It's crazy." She said.

"Do you know where you want to go to school?" Damon asked.

"I wanted to go into journalism."

"Why do I sense a but at the end of that thought?"

"Because now I don't know. I haven't even gotten any letter yet."

"They'll come Elena. What changed your mind?"

"I just don't feel like it's the career for me anymore. I don't know anymore."

"You'll think of something." He said. They worked on preparing the rest of the food Elena was washing and cutting the carrots when Damon said. "I'll go check on the pork chops."

"Alright." She said. While he was gone she sent another text to Bonnie.

'_I really need my best friend right now' – E_

She slipped her phone in her pocket and then finished making the rest of the food.

"The pork chops are done." Damon said coming in and carrying a plate of pork chops.

"The foods done too." She said.

She was sitting the food neatly on the table when her hand came to close to the hot pan. She pulled back her fingers saying "ow fuck." Then she popped her burnt pointer finger into her mouth.

"You ok." Damon asked.

"Mhm." She replied and nodded. He smiled and then took her burnt finger and ran it under cool water.

Damon then took Elena's hand and walked her yo the table.

"Eat up." Damon said with a smiled.

"It looks fabulous." She said.

"Thanks but I had help." He said. They sat and ate dinner, they talked about the future plans, the boarding house, school and council issues.

Elena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Sorry." Elena said looking at Damon with an apologetic smile. She pulled put her phone seceretly hoping that Bonnie text her back.

But she saw it was Caroline instead.

_-want to go shopping tomorrow?- C_

_Elena sent her back –Can't I'm with Damon- E_

"Would you like some ice cream?" Damon asked.

"Leave it. I'll get it." Damon said as Elena went to grab her plate.

"Thanks. I would love Ice Cream." Elena said with a smile.

Feeling the vibration of her hone she looked back at the screen.

_-So ditch him- C_ Elena rolled her eyes.

"What does Caroline want?" Damon asked looking at Elena.

"She wants to go shopping tomorrow."

"And you don't?"

"No I want to stay here with you."

"I can't complain with that." Damon said giving her a kiss.

"Me either." She said kissing him back. Damon brought his hand to the back of her neck holding her head in place. Elena's hand rested on his chest.

Damon ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth.

"mhm." She said moaning in his mouth.

"You better eat your ice cream before it melts." Damon said pulling away looking at the already slightly melted bowl of Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

"Do you want some?" Elena asked.

" Sure." He said grabbing anther spoon and they both shared another bowl of ice cream.

"Can we watch a movie?" Elena asked.

"Of course." Damon said leading her into the den.

"What do you want to watch?" Damon asked . He watched her love at the movies and then gathered a blanket for them to share.

"I've narrowed down the choices its between Arthur, Crazy Stupid, Love , or RED. Which one would rather see?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Hmm I choose RED." Damon said.

" Good that's the one I wanted." She smiled.

"I'm going to get some comfys on." She said. "I'll be here." Damon replied.

When Elena returned she saw that Damon was sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand. She walked over to him and crawled in his lap resting between his legs laying on his chest. Damon wrapped both of his arms around her and kissed her temple.

"Comfortable?" Damon asked before hitting play.

"Perfect." Elena replied with a smile on her face.

**AN: **

**PLEASE READ!**

**I know it has taken me forever to update, and I thank you for sticking with me. I am really trying to get this finished soon, but school and life keeps getting in the way. But if I get some more reviews it may motivate me to write faster… *hint hint* **

**I think I will start to post on Fridays…**

**Please Review **


	14. Chapter 14

Previously:

_When Elena returned she saw that Damon was sitting on the couch with a glass of bourbon in his hand. She walked over to him and crawled in his lap resting between his legs laying on his chest. Damon wrapped both of his arms around her and kissed her temple._

_"Comfortable?" Damon asked before hitting play._

_"Perfect." Elena replied with a smile on her face._

* * *

><p>Elena didn't last long during the movie, and fell asleep in Damon's arms.<p>

Damon smiled playing with the ends of her hair. He twirled her soft locks around his pointer finger. He found himself listening to her heart beat and decided to call it a night. Damon turned off the movie gently picked her up and slid off the couch taking her to his bed.

He pulled back the blankets and slid her under and walked around to his side. As soon as he was in the bed he found Elena moving closer to his body, curling into it. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, and listened to the rhythm of her heart beat.

Damon woke up hearing Elena in the bathroom. He looked at his clock to see that it was about 4 am. He ignored her in the bathroom giving her space. He heard the door open again and felt the bed go down. Damon's super smelling abilities caught the smell if vomit and tooth paste. He opened his eyes to see Elena laying on the bed with her back to him.

"Elena, you ok?' He whispered moving to look at her face.

"I'm fine." She said hoarsely.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Mhm." She nodded. He laid down next to her and spooned her from behind.

The sun was barely just up when Damon heard his bedroom door open. What he wasn't expecting was for someone to jump on his bed. He pulled Elena close.

"Urg." Elena groaned. Both people opened their eyes to see Caroline hopping on the bed like a small child did to their parents on Christmas Eve.

"Damon – make her stop." Elena groaned.

"Blondie stop." Damon groaned.

"Come on. Get up." Caroline said cheerfully.

"Seriously Caroline. If you don't stop I'm going to throw up on you." Elena said holding her stomach slightly.

"Ew." Caroline said and at once she stopped jumping. She plopped down at the bottom of the bed.

"What are you doing here at 7am?" Damon asked.

"I'm here to take Elena from you and we are going to go shopping and have a girl's day." Caroline said smiling.

"Caroline I thought I told you yesterday that I'm spending time with Damon." Elena said

"Come on 'Lena! Please we never get to hang out anymore." Caroline whined.

"Please." Caroline added.

"No." Elena sighed. She closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep.

"Come on I'll by you breakfast." Caroline bargained.

"Alight." Elena immediately gave in.

"Way to hold your ground." Damon said rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm hungry." Elena said sitting up.

"Give me 10 minutes." Elena told Caroline.

After Caroline left Elena slowly got out of the bed and picked put a pair of low rise dark wash jeans and then picked out a light pink shirt. She grabbed her purse and slid on shoes, and then walked back over to Damon –who was laying in the bed watching her get dressed.

"I'll be back later. Hopefully not too long." Elena said

"Ba careful." Damon said pulling her closer to give her a kiss.

"I will." Elena replied with a smile.

Elena walked out to Caroline's car and climbed into the passenger seat.

Once they were out of earshot Caroline said, "Thing seem to be going well for you two."

"They are." Elena smiled. "He's making me really happy."

"I'm glad." Caroline said.

"What about you and Tyler?" Elena asked.

"Were ok, we were having some problems but I think we're getting through it." Caroline said pulling into a family owned diner.

"I hope you do, you guys are so cute together." Elena said. They walked inside and walked and sat at a booth.

"My name's Jamie, I'll be your server for today. Can I start you with a drink?"

"I'll have a cup of coffee." Caroline said when Jamie looked at her to start.

"Orange Juice." Elena said.

"I'll be right back with those." Jaime said and then left them to look at the menus.

"Order whatever you want, it's on me." Caroline reminded her.

"Alright, thanks." Elena said looking over the menu.

"Are you guys ready to order of do you need more time?" Jamie asked.

"I am if you are." Caroline said Elena.

"Go ahead and start, I'll be ready." Elena said.

"Alright. I would like pancakes, the sausage patty and toast." Caroline said folding the menu and smiling.

"What can I get you?" Jamie asked looking at Elena.

"I would like the Breakfast Supreme, hash browns, and a fruit cup." Elena said and then handed Jamie the menu when she was done writing the order done.

"Alright I'll be back in a little bit." Jamie said collecting the menu's and then walked away.

Elena took a sip of her orange juice and then noticed that Caroline was looking at her funny.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Has Damon not been feeding you?" Caroline asked.

"He does. I'm just hungry." Elena said. The girls continued to talk until Jamie brought a big tray of food. Jamie started by handing Caroline her food and then she started to set Elena's food in front of her. Elena looked at her food, her stomach growling in the process, the chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, hash browns and the fruit cup were all calling her name.

"I was thinking that after Breakfast we should go shopping, we need to find a dress for the Valentine's Day Dance." Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline stared as she saw Elena finish off the last of her food. Caroline finished paying the bill and then both girls collect there things to leave for the mall. The girls climbed out of the car and then they walked in and started shopping.<p>

The only thing Elena was looking for was a dress for the dance, and cute things that were on sale and she couldn't live without. They walked into Dress Central and both went to search the racks for a good dress. Caroline immediately got down to business and started to pull things that were cute for both of them.

"We should try these on." Caroline said pulling both of them into a big dressing room.

Elena was trying on dresses but she wasn't finding any that she really wanted. Caroline already had hers picked out. She found a gold dress that went down mid-thigh. It was sleeveless with sequins all over it. It looked amazing on her. It clung to her curves perfectly, but it wasn't too tight.

"I love this. This is the one." Caroline said spinning around in front of the mirror.

"I like that it's cute." Elena said smiling at her friend. Elena picked up a floor length silver dress. It was a n-neck dress and flowed to the floor the bottom of it was silver. It was adorable, she finally found the one. She slowly turned around to see how it looked.

"Elena that looks perfect." Caroline said.

"Yeah I think this is the one." Elena smiled.

"Damon will love it."

"Tyler will be drooling for you." Elena said.

Both girls looked at their reflections. Elena gently slide off the dress and was going to button her jeans when all of a sudden Caroline dropped to her knees and rested her head on Elena's stomach.

"Elena." Caroline gasped looking up at her friend. Then Caroline put her ear back to her stomach listening to the little flutters.

"Does Damon know?" Caroline asked/

Elena shook her head no.

'It is Damon's right?" Caroline asked.

"Of course!" Elena snapped. "How can you ask that?" She could feel tears forming in her eyes and Caroline noticed too.

"Aw Elena don't cry, I'm sorry." Caroline said pulling her friend into a hug. "Come and sit down." Caroline said. Elena s sat down on the dressing room bench.

"How far along do you think you are?" Caroline asked.

"2 ½ months." Elena said.

"And Damon hasn't noticed. He has to be blind! You have a little bump on your stomach, your boobs are bigger and you have to pee every 10 minutes." Caroline said.

"I didn't think it was that noticeable." Elena said.

"Why haven't you told him?"

"I've been trying to talk to Bonnie, but she is ignoring me. But I wanted to see if it was even possible. Vampires can't have kids, Damon even told me that. I took one of the tests and it came out positive. I don't know Caroline. I wanted to be sure before I told him." Elena said. Caroline pulled Elena into a hug.

"I think you should tell him. Maybe do something special for him." Caroline said.

"But what if something wrong happens with the baby and I can't have it because it's half vampire." Elena asked.

"Ok 'Lena first of all your not Bella Swan and second your never going to know if you don't do it. You have to tell him some time and if you wait any longer he could notice." Caroline said.

"Now let's get dressed and buy our dresses and continue to shop." Caroline added. Elena smiled and stood up.

"This is so exciting! I'm going to be an aunt!." Caroline giggled.

"Caroline you're the only one who knows you can't tell anyone not even Tyler." Elena warned.

"I know my lips are seal."

* * *

><p>Maybe you should drop little hints." Caroline said as they looked at different shoes.<p>

"Like what?" Elena asked.

"Maybe you should buy a baby outfit."

"Caroline."

"What better way to tell him than to get a little Salvatore outfit."

"What like a little baby leather jacket?" Elena asked.

"That would be perfect and you could just say something cute to go with it."

"Like father, like child?" Elena asked.

"Defiantly!" Caroline said.

"I can't just go over to the baby section; someone could see and then tell." Elena said. Caroline sighed and then she was gone. Elena jumped back in shock. She looked around and then saw Caroline back and was holding a little bag.

"There problem solved." Caroline said.

"Did you just take it?"

"I left some money." Caroline smiled.

* * *

><p>"I better get you home." Caroline said. "Damon will be waiting."<p>

Elena nodded. They collected their many bags Caroline insisted on Elena's buying more.

As Caroline pulled into the boarding house driveway. Caroline help up the bag that held the baby jacket.

"Now. Like a band aid." Caroline said.

"Alright."  
>Elena nodded. She grabbed her bags and walked into the boarding house.<p>

"Damon?" She called.

"Kitchen." She heard him shout. She walked into the kitchen and saw he was drinking a glass of bourbon_. 'At least he's prepared_.' She thought.

"Did you have fun?" Damon asked.

"Yeah we did." She said setting the bags on the table.

"Good." Damon said kissing her.

"Are you hungry?" Damon asked.

"No thanks." She said.

She sat there with the small bag in her lab.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked with concern in his voice.

"We need to talk." Elena said.

"Alright."

This was it she was going to tell him. She could do this. Those blue eyes were making her nervous. It wasn't that hard. She took a deep breath and then handed him the bag shyly. He looked at her funny and then slowly looked into the bag.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's a baby leather jacket." Elena said.

"Why?" was all he said.

"I thought we may need it." Elena said. It took him a minute but when it clicked her picked her up and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who has read the store. You dont know how thankfull i am for all the reviews i got. The ones i got the last few days have made me want to continue to write. I am proud to say that this will be the last chapter and I only have the Epilouge to post before this story will be completed. Thank you so much.**

**Please read and review. **

**Also let me know if you think i left off at a good spot, or if it seemed like i wrapped it up to quickly... I was a little nervious to try to wrap it up, so please let me know.**

**Thanks for sticking with me! Love you guys!**

**R&R**


	15. AN

AN: Please read.

I was going to do one last chapter for this story, but i decided against it because i liked where i ended it. Thank you all for reading and for reviewing my story. Please check out some other stores. I have a few one shots and i am taking the time to work on a new story and get farther into before i post. Please keep an eye out for my other stoies.

Thank you all.


	16. Epilouge

AN:

I know i said i was going to end the story with that last chapter but i got a review from a reader that they were waiting for the final chapeter and i just hope this was worth waiting for.

This is for **VampireDiaries5398 **without your review i wouldn't have wrote this, so thank you for that and your review. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

The boarding house was being cleaned. Elena was trying to put up decorations up but she was having some trouble with it because one of her sons was tearing the low decorations down. He didn't understand that the decorations were for him and his brother. It seemed like yesterday when Elena and Damon found out they were not only pregnant with one son but twins. It was this day two years ago she gave birth to two beautiful boys Christopher and Jayden. She loved both her boys but she could already tell their personalities. Christopher was a daddy's boy unlike Jayden who was a momma's boy. Christopher seemed to already be making trouble, both boys got their eyes and hair from Damon. Christopher was louder. Jayden was quiet and sweet. Both boys were super close Christopher definitely was already protective of his little brother by 4 minutes. They already had some problems at the daycare, involving Christopher pushing down a little boy her took a toy away from Jayden.

"Christopher, no!" Elena scolded as Elena went to go put back the streamers that he pulled down the streamers.

"Damon!" Elena shouted. Damon came into the room with Jayden swinging from his arms with a big smile on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you please take Christopher?" She asked.

"Of course." Damon said going to give her a kiss on the lips. Damon picked up Christopher, and took him into another room. He swung him into his arms and then took him into the living room. He set both of his sons downs and watched as they went to play together. He was beyond happy he never thought he would have kids but now he had twins with the girl of his dreams. They figured out that Elena got pregnant because they talked about having another, little did Damon know Elena was already pregnant and was planning on telling him later after the kids go to bed. She was already about 2 ½ months along.

"Elena, the cakes here." Caroling shouted. Caroline was in charge of making the twins cake.. Damon stood up and took the twins to go see their cake was made to look like a jungle, there was fondant trees and animals. There was little rock candies as fake rocks,. It really looked like Caroline had fun with the cake.

"Aww Caroline! This is the cutes cake I have ever seen. Thank you. They'll love it." Elena said giving Caroline a hug and a kiss on her check.

"Thanks. I loved making it. Only the best for my little nephews." Caroline smiled. Caroline was ecstatic she just graduated from culinary school and was thinking about opening up a bakery after she moves.

The twins birthday was a small and simple. It was just the family and friends.

'I can't believe you guys are moving." Jenna said.

"We decided we wanted to raise the kids in a simple area." Elena lied. Jenna didn't know about Damon and Caroline being vampires so she was a little confused about why they were moving the twins away from the family. Damon rubbed Elena's back in a comforting way. He knew she hatted not being able to tell Jenna the truth. They both came to an agreement that it was for the best, they decided that maybe they would tell her later but for right now they wanted to focus on getting moved into their new home and getting settled.

"But why take them away from the family!" Jenna argued. Jenna has been bugging Elena over and over for the past month and Elena was at her end. She was getting close to just letting Damon to use compulsion on her, but thankful Damon was her voice of reason. Telling Elena that she would regret it later and that she just had to see it from Jenna's point of view.

"Jenna please, just support us on this." Elena said ignoring Jayden who was playing with her hair, while she spoke.

"How can I support you, you're taking the boys away, we won't be able to see them while there growing."

"You can always come and visit." Elena reasoned.

"You say you want to move to a simpler house but the house you guys bought is still pretty fancy." Jenna said. "How can you just leave?" Jenna asked. Elena could feel the tears coming to her eyes. Stupid hormones, she didn't need this right now. She set Jayden down and went to the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the tub and tried not to cry.

"Elena?" Damon asked walking into the bathroom. "What's wrong?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"I wish she would just stop bugging me, its hard enough thinking about leaving. All she's doing is making it harder." Elena said.

"I know I'm sorry." He said.

The party was fun, the last person to leave was at 9:30 and that was Caroline, the boys went to bed. Now Elena was going to tell Damon about her news. She walked into the bed room and smiled when she saw he was laying on bed reading. She walked into the room with a little bag in front of her.

"What do you have there?" Damon asked with a little smile.

"It's for you." She said and then she handed him the bag. He looked at her like she was crazy and then he slowly opened the bag. He pulled out a pen case and gave her an even more confused.

" Open it." She said giddy with excitement to see his face. As he opened it he smiled. Inside was a pregnancy test that she took, showing it was positive. He looked over at her and smiled and then pulled her in for a big kiss.

THE END

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading, this story is complete. I want to say one las tthanks to eveybody who has review, added me and my story to your favorites and alerts. Thank you so much. Please keep a look out for other things i have written, or will be writing.<p>

One last thanks to **VampireDiaries5398 **for reviewign and without your review i would ot have wrote this.

Thank you!

Please review one more time.


End file.
